Last years wishes, are this years apologies: HIATUS
by Morana Whiskey
Summary: "The red string of fate is where two people are connected by a red string around their little fingers and are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances." Jiraiya looked around at both of them, "And your string is connected" Narusasu, some characters are OOC, MPREG, violence & blood, side pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Last

**BADUMP, BADUMP, BADUMP.. Based on the myth The Red String of Fate. Prince's and homosexual relationships flying everywhere.. Rated M for now. Lower it if I decide to. Oh, and fake wombs. MPREG YO! . .. But, I think that's just going to stick to one couple or two.. I don't want them all pregnant ._. Oh, and a previous MPREG.. Such a cute baby, I aw. Um um, maybe OOCness? Deffo for Fugaku.. Father's dating fathers, sons dating sons, servants dating servants.. dead wives be dead wives. Human form Uncle Kyuubi. War, rivalry, gossiping grandma's.. Pervy Jiraiya.. Isn't this the best warning ever? A_A**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong>

_Naruto walked down the streets with the usual laid back walk in his step, whistling a tune, with a wide grin perfectly in place on his tanned face. People stared at the young boy with the looks of admire and curiosity. After all, he __**was **__the future King of Wind. Son of the__** great **__King Minato and Queen Kushina._

_He just continued to walk like a prince being out of the castle walls was nothing, enjoying the stares, his grin growing wider and wider. He liked being the center of attention._

_It was only when he heard a girl near the fish stand say, "Prince Sasuke is our future King." did he stop, his arms which were once resting behind his head dropped to his side. His last step led to a silence through the market. All of other people started to quietly panic, getting back to there shopping as they pretended they weren't staring at him all that time._

_Naruto just grinned and carried on walking. Ooh, he liked being the center of attention._

_After walking for a few minutes, Naruto smelled a familiar scent in the air, one he knew too well. The smell was coming from the wooden cottage just outside the barriers of the Wind Kingdom. Naruto's stomach grumbled and he couldn't stop smiling as he began to pick up speed towards the scent. Having a taste of Jiraiya's food will make his day._

_Running closer towards the cottage he saw the old man on the front porch, rocking on his rocking chair. His hair still looked unkempt, giving the appearance he hasn't brushed it for years. _

_"Old man Jiraiya!" Naruto said in a booming voice running to Jiraiya, catching the old mans attention. "What're you cooking this time?"_

_Jiraiya smirked, making his wrinkles more defined and leaned forward in his rocking chair, "Should a prince like you be outside the castle walls, Naru-chan?" He chuckled at the nickname he gave Naruto over the years._

_Naruto pulled a frown at the name but before he could retort an unfamiliar voice butted in, "Jiraiya, you're out of carrots!" Said a girl who rounded the corner of the doorway. She almost looked like a doll, jet black hair, coal black eyes, porcelain skin and a kimono draping across the floor, obviously too big for her._

_Naruto blushed slightly at the girls appearance._

_Naruto grabbed Jiraiya by the sock and tugged, "Who's the girl?" He said giving Jiraiya a curious wide eyed look._

_"Haha… Sorry for not introducing you sooner. This Naruto, is your fate and future wife."_

_Now, Naruto was a gentleman. But being young and having no interest in having a wife was sort of a setback. _

_"Ji-Jiraiya correct him already!" The girl yelled as Jiraiya just continued rocking on his chair and smiling like what he said made perfect sense._

_"What do you mean my wife?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face._

_"You see Naruto, I have the ability to see The Red String of Fate,"_

_Not realizing what a red string of fate was, although to him it sounded like some sort of dish, Naruto simply replied, ".. What?"_

_"The Red String of Fate is where two people are connected by a red string around their little fingers and are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances, and will one day marry." Jiraiya looked around at both of them, "And your string is connected."_

_Naruto shrugged, "I still don't get what you mean"_

_Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck, "Should of thought more on how to explain this to a seven year old." he smiled guiltily._

_The girl behind them slightly frowned, "Jiraiya will you-"_

_"I might be seven, but I'm smart as hell!" Naruto said as proudly as he could with a thumbs up._

_"As I was going to say, tell him I'm-"_

_"You know your also really loud too brat." Jiraiya added, not noticing the girl at all._

_"OI GUYS-" At this point the girl was on the verge of smashing something over both of their heads._

_"I'm not loud, I'm just know how to express mysel-"_

_"LISTEN DAMMIT!" The girl slammed her feet on the porch. The loud creaking noise led to complete silence. The girl couldn't help but blush at the awkward state._

_"Ah, yes Sasu-chan?"Jiraiya asked slyly, breaking the silence and also grinning at this nickname too._

_The girl's blush deepened and she averted her eyes away, "I was going to say…" She started, looking back at them both and locked eyes with Naruto, "Could you please stop calling me a girl? ... " Her voice trailed off in an odd manner._

_Stop calling her a girl? Did she want Naruto to call her by her given name? Or maybe she- Oh. Right. You know when Naruto listed before he was to young and had no interest in having a wife? Well also add having no interest in marrying a boy to that list!_

_"Ah, I'm sorry Sasuke! I completely forgot to mention your a boy." Jiraiya exclaimed awkwardly. Did this mean he was going to have to explain gay marriage too?_

_Jiraiya continued to talk - well, mostly babble now in a nervous state - But Naruto sounded it out, still replaying the thought of this person being a boy and having to marry him. His seven year old brain couldn't work out any of this!_

_So he did what children do, acted childishly. He picked up a stone from the ground and thrown it at the boy, running away while Jiraiya was screaming frantic over Sasuke and calling Naruto an exhausting brat._

_Naruto felt an odd feeling in his chest. It was hard to bare._

* * *

><p>BREATHES. BREATHES. BREATHES... I have no excuse on writing a new story ._. And psst, just encase you didn't catch on yet. Sasuke and Naruto are prince's! And are fated to be together by a red string! :O And Jiraiya's an old man, and and.. Sasuke looked like a girl, and he's the wife and.. Uhm, I will be adding character information.. On chapter 3? Or 2.. I dunno. I have a headache... This chapter is long to <strong>me<strong>! I connect better with Naruto..


	2. Chapter 2 Character information

**You don't have to read this, if you feel like you'll be spoiled doing so. And if you're reading this, then remember... These are notes I just jotted down anywhere. If it doesn't make sense, that means it's all good!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last years wishes, are this years apologies.<strong>

**Characters information:**

**Prince Naruto**** Uzumaki - ****Red thread ****attached to Prince Sasuke Uchiha, was oblivious that he was arranged to marry a man. Easily fooled, proud of his Kingdom, loves his father. Has the ability to see the red thread after an accident. Mother died giving birth. Top. Age 17. Inspiritation song: Pony (It's ok) by Erin McCarley.**

**Prince Sasuke Uchiha**** - ****Red thread**** attached to Prince Naruto Uzumaki, forced to marry Naruto to make peace between the Wind Kindgom and the Fire kingdom. Has had a eight year crush on Naruto, far distance. Devoted to his father. Mother died in war. Bottom. Age 17. Inspiritation song: Under the Sheets (Baby Monster Remix) by Ellie Goulding.**

**King Minato Namikaze**** - ****Red thread ****attached to King Fugaku, rivalry created over Naruto throwing a rock at Sasuke. Rivalry escalated further until both kingdoms hated each other. Bisexual, wife died giving birth. Loving father, frantic mother on the outside, finds Fugaku handsome despite their hatred. Bottom. Age 39. Inspiritation song: Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls.**

**King Fugaku**** Uchiha - ****Red thread ****attached to King Minato, started the rivalry by striking Minato across the face as he refused to hit a child. Distant, yet secretly panics a lot over his family. Wife died leading the women troops to war. Loving father, protective mother on the inside, finds Minato annoying and exhausting, but begins to harbor feelings for him. Top. Age 40. Inspiritation song: Singin' Oah by Alexander Rybak. (PAHAHA, A SONG LIKE THIS FOR FUGAKU MAKES ME LAUGH!)**

**Queen Kushina Uzumaki**** - Deceased, ****red thread ****previously attached to King Minato. Died giving birth to Naruto, serious one in the relationship. Wished to create a peaceful world for children. Friends with Mikoto. Gossiper, calm. Knew about husbands oblivious crush. Age 22. Inspiration song: Good life by One Republic.**

**Queen Mikoto**** - Deceased, ****red thread ****previously attached to King Fugaku. Died leading women troops into war, carefree one in the relationship. Wished to create a non-sexist world for women. Friends with Kushina before her death. Gossiper, strong. Knew about husbands oblivious crush. Age 23. Inspiration song: Animal by Neon Trees.**

**Iruka Umino**** - ****Red thread ****attached to Kakashi. King Minato's loyal courtier. Secretly not so secretly gay, brother to Naruto. Always sits opposite of Kakashi, despises his laziness. Oblivious to Kakashi's staring. Bossy, frantic, motherly, aggressive. Bottom. Age 27. Inspiration song: If my heart was a house by Owl City.**

**Kakashi Hatake**** -**** Red thread ****attached to Iruka. King Fugaku's not-so-loyal courtier. Openly gay, annoying parasite to the Uchiha brothers. Always sits opposite of Iruka, loves everything about him. Stares at Iruka constantly - Ninja style. Lazy, calm, quite shy, talkative. Top. Age 29. Inspiration song: Lazy song by Bruno Mars.**

**King Itachi**** - ****Red thread ****connected to King Deidara. Deidara's ex-booty call. Married. Left all future duties to Sasuke so he could start a family and help run Deidara's kingdom instead. Son, Oswald. Separated from family for a year during the war, tries his best to have Oswald call him 'Papa.' instead of Kakashi. Helps run the Earth Kingdom with King Deidara. Top. Age 21. Inspiration song: Booty call by Ke$ha.**

**King Deidara**** - ****Red thread ****connected to King Itachi. Itachi's ex-booty call. Married. Runs Earth Kingdom with Itachi. Son, Oswald. Known as 'Mama.' Still loved Itachi even after being separated for a year. Youngest King known so far. Bottom. Age 19. Inspiration song: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga.**

**Uncle Kyuubi****- Villain of the story. Not much information on him so far. Brother to Kushina, ladies man, same ability as Naruto to see the red string of fate. Cut his red string of fate after finding out it was attached to his sister's husband. Is slowly dying because of this, length of the string being his lifeline. Hardly visits due to his health. Blames his death on Minato. Inspiration song: Boy who murdered love by Diana Vickers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Information about the story:<strong>

**Fake womb**** - A fake womb is made by consuming a pill, which has a small parasite inside that attachs to the mucous membrane, creating a whole new stomach and the baby's repository.**

**Rivalry**** - Rivalry between Fire Kingdom and Earth Kingdom was created when Naruto thrown a rock at Sasuke's head. This small incident somehow escalated further. **

**OOCness**** - OOCness will often be seen with the Fire Kingdom Characters, Fugaku being a worrying father/inner-mother. Sasuke being less cold and cruel. Kakashi being quite shy. Mikoto and Kushina being a bunch of gossiping grandma's, not knowing the words subtle and formal.**

**Gay marriage**** - Accepted gay marriages increased during the years in the Royal families when the Pregnancy Pill was created.**

* * *

><p>Notes that make no sense be notes that make no sense..<p>

PAHAHAHA, FUGAKU'S SONG.


	3. Chapter 3 Years

**You mad! YOU MAD? Had the most awkward conversation with all my American buddies on Chatango about different spoons and our different foods... Apparently they eat chips with gravy with their fingers ._. Then I kept going on about these five star restaurants and their 50 different utensils. They somehow got the impression the British eat their ribs with a fork now o_o Sorry Britain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two:<strong>

_After that incident ended at Jiraiya's house Naruto decided to go the long way home and have time to think. He had a while till midnight anyways. Naruto was unpleasantly surprised with this new information, he just wanted to tell Jiraiya he was insane. But he didn't dare to voice his thoughts._

_Truth was, Naruto didn't feel like ever getting married and taking the role as future King. It seemed like too much work and responsibility to him._

_But Naruto did know he was quite out of character today, which he hated. He didn't want to act so childishly or anyone to find out he was just like any normal boy. He was just like any boy outside the castle walls, wanting to just play and get dirty in the mud. But he was afraid. Afraid that people would find him an unsuitable Prince and turn their backs on him, or worse, his father._

_He hated feeling sad, He hated his jealousy inside that he felt everytime he saw kids play._

_It was all that boys fault! If he hadn't met him none of this would happen. He would never have shown his childish side, never have to feel this jealousy again, because that life wasn't his._

_He hated the world, it's green, the people in it; All because he loved it. Loved the world and it's many adventures, he always had. Yet in return the world hated him, and it was unbearable._

_"Naruto!" His father said in a low voice, breaking Naruto out of his train of thought "Come here right now and explain this!" He didn't even realize he was home._

_Whatever his father wished to talk about must of been important, as the man was still in his nightgown and didn't seem to be bothered about Naruto being in 'The big bad world with big bad men' ... His father's words exactly. The man beside him also looked important, wearing fine clothing with real silk, sporting different shades of red and golds._

_A grin grew on Naruto's face, "Ne, relax dad! I only went over to Jiraiya's house."_

_"That's not the only problem here Naruto Uzumaki." His father said simply._

_Naruto cringed a little inside; knowing full to well that when his father used his full name it was serious. He cursed at whatever punishment he was going to receive. "So what's the other problem?," Naruto said._

_The man standing across his father chose to ignore Naruto after first glance, "Tch, only a child."_

_"Hey, show some respect while on my grounds," Minato began "Just tell me the reason why you're bothering me and my son so late Fugaku."_

_To this Fugaku glanced down to Naruto and then glanced back towards Minato. Fugaku scoffed lightly, "Since he's a mere child and you're the father, you should take the punishment." Fugaku responded._

_Before Minato could reply, Fugaku raised his hand and backhanded Minato across the face; Fugaku's wife trying to restrain the man in the process, "Fugaku, stop it! I'm sure it just an accident."_

_A vein on Fugaku's head popped, "An accident! Their impudent son scarred one of our own with obvious intentions!" Minato instantly began to argue back after recovering from the strike, beginning a game of back and forth. Mikoto sighed and tried to calm her husband down. Naruto soon forgotten. His father could be scary when he was angry, curse words that Naruto didn't understand at all were thrown._

_Naruto turned in mid argument and saw Iruka signalling him to come closer with his hand, "Naruto lets go and leave your father be." Iruka called out._

_"IMPOTENT MAN!" Naruto heard Fugaku yell at his father as he ran towards Iruka. His fathers laugh was the only reply to that comment._

_The parents continued to argue and after a few minutes, the parents began to run out of breath. Inhaling and exhaling out of pure anger, panting heavily. You could tell the thoughts running through the their heads were 'I hate this guy.'_

_Unintentionally, both of their eyes moved over each others bodies, where they met many features and hundred of scars scattered across like artwork on a beige canvas. You could tell many of them were from the previous war, wearing them around like marks of honor. Fugaku wasn't one to appreciate these little things but he admitted how good it looked on the man. Minato smiled slightly._

_"Like what you see, Fu-ga-kuu?" Minato said, snapping Fugaku out of the awed state he was in, "You need to be more discreet with your staring."_

_Fugaku scoffed and then both of them heard mumbles behind them, Mikoto popped her head behind her husbands back and placed her hands on her waist. "Standing right here gentlemen."_

_Mikoto noticed how Fugaku and Minato's gaze turned from anger to lust at each other and she smiled, followed by her trademark sigh. She always knew of the boys attraction to each other. Even Kushina did. "You guys sure change your moods quickly." _

_"Oh yes Queen Mikoto" Minato said with a hand flick, "Fugaku is like a teenage girl on her period!"_

_"Shut your mouth Minato," Fugaku said turning his gaze on Minato back to rage. Minato found it amusing on how the moods of Fugaku Uchiha changed so quickly in his coal black eyes._

_"You're paying for any damages caused to my son..." Fugaku said in his usual, blunt way._

_"Fugaku can't pay for something! It's a sign of the plague!" Minato said dramatically, flailing his arms around in a fake panic._

_Fugaku gave him a death glare and Minato gave him a smirk. Only he could smile at Mr. Gwumpys fwace._

* * *

><p><em>"So, would you care to explain what happened just then Naruto?" Minato said.<em>

_"Who cares," Naruto said lying back onto the pillows. "It's not important."_

_"It sure sounded important to me." Minato exclaimed, "Something must of happened at Jiraiya's."_

_"He discovered how to fly," Naruto said sarcastically. The result having Iruka and Minato both scoff._

_"You really are irresponsible sometimes," The words from his fathers mouth were disappointment. Naruto flinched inside. From any other stranger he wouldn't of minded, but hearing it from his father was the worse, and it hurt._

_For once in years Naruto remained quiet. Iruka and his father noticed the silence but dared to say anything. They all changed their views to some furniture in the house, distracting themselves. Minato brushed his hair back in frustration._

_"What happened, Naruto?" Minato said as he glanced back towards his son._

_"Red string of fate..." Naruto began trailing off in a odd manner._

_Minato pulled back his hair, "Want to repeat that?"_

_"Tch, it was nothing. Jiraiya just kept going on about something called The Red String of Fate. Saying how I was one day going to get married to some Sasu-chan - boy by the way - It's nothing honestly." He was lying. Truthfully his brain was in inner turmoil. He really didn't mean to act so cruel to the boy, but just knowing that if what Jiraiya was telling was the truth, would his dream of being free ever become true?_

_Slipping back onto the sofa Minato's eye twitched. He wasn't going to get anything out of his son at this rate. Before Minato could ask Naruto again what happened he felt a tug on his knee length pants._

_"Daddy..." Minato's eyes almost bulged out at the sound of Naruto's voice, especially over the word 'Daddy'; Something which he hasn't heard in years. "What Jiraiya said. About The Red String of Fate... It's not true is it?"_

_Minato was confused, he has never heard of this Red String of Fate thingy and watching his son in so much confusion was upsetting. His son seemed lost, like he was in a complete different world. He always thought he would have all the answers to help his son through life, but this time he didn't. Minato looked closely at Naruto's eyes, sadness and confusion lingered in the cornflower blue irises. So he did what all fathers would do to help their children._

_"Of course not Naruto."_

_Make the situation suit their childrens best interest._

* * *

><p><strong>So the two chapters of the past have been complete. Next chapter will be a ten year time skip. I kept adding Kushina by mistake in this chapter, and I had to keep reminding myself she died during childbirth. Yes, Fugaku and Minato knew each other before this incident, and still didn't get on very well back then, however it was less worse than this. Naruto is smart for his age, but not smart enough to understand gay marriage so Sasuke being a boy really wasn't what he was worrying about. I'm trying to work out a system now so all couples get some chapters for themselves. I've already planned KakashiIruka's, sort of planned Naruto's accident.. (He can't get run over if cars weren't invented yet ;_;) And trying to figure out when to bring Kyuubi in.. He is so hot! .. But you wouldn't know, because that link of his appearance keeps failing! SKRMZ.**

**http: / / www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/1hawkshift/l_(dot)jpg - Obviously add the dots and remove the spaces.**

**If it doesn't work, I'm sorry you can't see Mr. Sex. Big note here...**


	4. Chapter 4 Wishes

**Forgot about this story, sorry. I'm not very pleased with this chapter, so I've dubbed it as filler- Something just to get the story to the good stuff. Anyway, onwards my friends ~**

* * *

><p>He could just tell, from the rucket downstairs. From the way the sky was still dark, from how his father's voice boomed across the palace, that his father was up to something. It was his Eighteenth Birthday after all.<p>

Naruto pulled his covers closer to his body for warmth as the midnight breeze from his window hit him; his eyes were droopy and baggy as his mind was filled, moving from thoughts of his father, his birthday, yet again his father and one thought that sent chills down his spine, Iruka. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before counting to three, waiting for that familiar voice to hit his eardrums.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he busted Naruto's door open and trudged towards him with panic in his eyes.

Without any warning to Naruto, Iruka whipped the bed covers away from him, "Good morning to you too Iruka..."

"Naruto, you have to go downstairs and deal with your father!" Iruka grabbed Naruto by the collar and gave him a good rattling, ready to take Naruto's head off if he didn't do something soon, "I swear I'm going insan-"

Iruka cut his words off when he noticed the distant look in Naruto's eyes, "Hey Naruto, what's the matter?"

Naruto put on his best grin and chuckled, "Nothings the matter Iruka-chan, just so excited for my birthday."

Iruka's eyes furrowed. He could easily spot when Naruto was lying. Not only was Iruka disappointed that Naruto underestimated him, he was insanely curious. "Why are you lying?"

Naruto chuckling died down, "Am I that readable?"

Iruka's hold onto Naruto's collar loosened, "No, It's just a skill I've picked up over the years."

Naruto leaned in, "And I also picked up the skill of blocking out unwanted commentary. Oooh Iruka~ Harder~ Goodness you're so big!~"

Rage filled Iruka's eyes as he blushed, Naruto took in the rage as his post-warning as his thoughts were disrupted by Iruka's loud voice, "Naruto!" He lifted on hand to punch but of course Naruto saw it coming and easily dodged it before heading to the door.

Naruto wiggled his finger to Iruka, "You should know by now." Naruto teased and grinned, "You can't hit me."

CRASH. Naruto moved quickly out-of-the-way as a lamp slammed into the wall behind him. He gracefully landed on his feet and brushed off his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran down the halls with Iruka right behind him. Everyone in the halls stared at the two, but changed their views and hurried along in a nervous way as soon as Iruka shot them all death glares.<p>

Truthfully, Naruto wasn't in the mood to be chased. His thoughts were to preoccupied with today's meeting. Finally he lost Iruka by running into a small corridor. The brunette dumbly ran passed saying something like "I'm going to kill that brat" or "When I get my hands on that brat I swear".

He sighed a deep longing sigh before he made his way down the hallway towards his father's office. Iruka was probably still looking for him.

When he opened the door the whiff of lavender and oak wood flooded his system. A few stacks of paper by the door were pushed down unintentionally and scattered on the messy floor. Naruto ignored it and walked past the clutter of papers on the floor and towards his father.

A calming aura filled the small office, the feeling Naruto loved. Naruto loved this place, he wanted to stay here forever.

Slowly he walked over to the desk to find a middle-aged man - His father Minato - writing away with a scowl on his face. Naruto snickered at the way his fathers tongue would poke out now and then, just like a child.

Minato buried his face in paper work and his long blonde hair got rougher every passing day. This was one of the people Naruto could stand. He was a single father of one who worked full-time to run his kingdom and could still find time to spend with his son and villagers, greeting them with a gracious smile. He would always smile a gracious smile; he was always so happy and kind.

"Father…" Naruto said quietly.

The man looked up and smiled at his son, revealing pearl white teeth, "About time you got here," His words were calming as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, lightly hugging him, "Are you ready?"

Naruto stood still and he let go to look in his eyes, "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"No I'm fine! ... It's just... Do I really have to do this?"

"Naruto you're now eighteen years old, the perfect time for marriage. Most Prince's already have an arranged marriage at seventeen! You however are too reluctant to even take a look at the potential brides."

"I just don't want to get married to someone I don't even know, nor love!" Went Naruto's reply.

"Me and your mother had an arranged marriage, and we turned out bloody well fine!"

This always happened, a back and forth banter between the two. They just had different opinions on life, Minato raised to be a perfect prince and future king since the age of five, while Naruto was too busy playing in the back garden and giving Iruka headaches. A silence filled the office, only the sound of a wooden clock could be heard. Naruto was the first one to speak:

"This... This marriage will stop the war?"

"Yes."

"I will be happy, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you met her?"

"... Yes."

"Is she beautiful?"

"I'd, I'd rather not say."

Naruto looked up to his father at the hesitated answer, his suspicions rising. But he let it pass, if this meant stopping the war between Fire and and Wind then he'll do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne ne, don't worry people, Iruka ain't some abusive uncontrollable man. Him and Naruto have been like this for the earlier years, teasing and chasing each other down the halls. Iruka is like an older brother~ A very protective yet easily frustrated brother... When I mentioned OOCness, I meant it.<strong>

**So next chapter you'll get a taste of Sasuke's life as a prince. Much less hyperactive than this one.**

**Be forewarned; Fugaku is gonna mind fuck you solid with his OOC.**


	5. Chapter 5 Are

**COPYRIGHT WARNING: Oh, my first copyright warning, ahem. I do not own the series Naruto nor the characters, they all belong to the amazing Kishimoto-chan and I am simply using them for my entertainment. Lets face it, if I owned Naruto- Sasuke and Naruto would be having sex on the rocky floors every time after they had a fight. Orochimaru would of stayed sexy, Minato and Fugaku would be banging each other on the wall unforgivably, Hidan and Kakuza would have 24/7 sex sessions in a private apartment, never seeing the world for two years. Shikaincest would be exist, Kakashi and Iruka would have the most cutest moments together... AND IZUMO WOULD GET MORE SCREENTIME D: Because damn is he the most sexiest side character.**

**Ahem.**

**So yes, I've forewarned you; Major OOCness when it comes to the Uchiha's. Because well, their was no clans being murdered, no brotherly hate, no favourite child etcetera. So Sasuke is less cold, Fugaku is more loving (He's my guilty pleasure) Itachi is just merh in the world... And yeah.**

* * *

><p>"So you're really going to go through with this?" Fugaku asked with a blank expression.<p>

"Hn." Sasuke said plainly, watching dust particles flutter in the air like it's the new fashion.

"Are you sure? We can always get another person.." Fugaku questioned, almost looking a bit worried.

Sasuke's brows furrowed, "I told you I'd do it, didn't I?"

Fugaku's eyes seemed to take a soft glow as he smiled towards his son, "Very well." He said before he stood and clapped his hands. Three women began walking in holding garments of silk of reds and golds.

Sasuke sat up straighter and glared towards his father. Awkwardly, Fugaku shot him and uncomfortable smile, a small chuck falling from his mouth.

"Please don't look at my like that Sasuke. I asked you if you were sure you would like to go through with it. And this," Fugaku gestured towards the garments, "Is apart of it."

Giving up his glare, Sasuke sighed as he switched views from his father to the three women, "Are these the garments for the ceremony?"

"Ah yes Sasuke-Sama, your father made sure to choose the best garments for you and your big day!" One said happily.

Sasuke sighed again before standing up and prepared himself to be measured, "Fine whatever."

It was a nice day. There were barely any sounds in the palace and something just seemed right to Sasuke. Maybe it was the fact he just found out he would be stopping the long ongoing war and was making his father proud. He hardly had the opportunity to do so, and somehow finally having the chance made him feel happy. And on top of that, his brother was attending the ceremony... in fact he was staying the week! Sasuke was ecstatic now; it wasn't like his brother to visit and even when he did he hardly ever stayed more than a day.

"So what's he like?" As Sasuke said this Fugaku's eyes widened with shock.

"Hehehe, so you're actually taking an interest in your future husband now aye?" Fugaku said cheerfully, his laughter overlapping Sasuke's comment about who said he was going to be the bride in the relationship.

"It's natural to take an interest in someone I am going to spending the rest of my life with..." Sasuke said as his arm was measured by one of the women.

"Well, how do I start? He's bright, annoying, cheerful, smiles too goddamn much, reminds me of his father - scum, a big crybaby... However it doesn't help the last time I saw him he was only seven." Fugaku laughed awkwardly.

"Helpful!" Sasuke squeaked, as a pin dug into his arm.

"Sasuke-chan, don't get mad at Fugaku. It's not his fault he has the memory of a mule," Minato said from behind Sasuke and Fugaku in the doorway. Both of the Uchiha's almost jumped in shock, almost, making Minato giggle loudly. Fugaku gave him a look that read 'Get the fuck out before I stick my big toe up your arse' but Minato only smiled cheerily at him and gave Sasuke a greeting in nod which was returned.

"Namikaze. What're you doing here?" Fugaku said as he glared at Minato.

Minato smiled brightly, "I just wanted to see how my wonderful son-in-law and my co-father-in-law was doing for the preparation of the ceremony!~"

"You mean stalk." Fugaku glared and Minato returned the favour.

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings," Minato said as he smirked teasingly.

"It's good to see you in a good mood Namikaze-Sama..." Sasuke said, catching both of mens attention, "You seemed pretty upset with the last meeting... Speaking of which... Was something bothering you?"

Minato nearly jumped but maintained his smile, "Hmm... It's nothing of your concern Sasuke-Chan."

Ignoring what Minato said Fugaku turned to his son, "Yeah I noticed he's been acting a little weird... Almost normal."

Minato pouted and placed his hands on his hips, "Hello, standing right here!"

Fugaku shot a glare, "Don't remind me."

Minato made a huff and raised his head, "Fine! All I wanted to do was come and greet my future family." He looked at Sasuke, grinning widely, "Oh, and Sasuke-chan. You look really pretty in those garments... Almost like a **girl**."

Before Minato could make any more dangerous comments, an ashtray went flying towards Minato's face. But of course Minato caught it when it was only mere centimetres from his face. Tilting his head out-of-the-way of the box, Minato shot Sasuke a signature 'Namikaze smile', "Well, I best be off. Remember to come over at the designated time and place."

"Wait Namikaze! Get back here yo-! Ah Sasuke, please calm down. I'm sure Namikaze was only kidding!" Fugaku said as he tried to calm down his son who was going into an hysteric fit over the **G** word.

"Ah Ah ah. No can do Fugaku! I have to return home now and deal with business!" Minato snickered as he knew the trouble he caused, using the forbidden **G** word in the Uchiha's presence. Fugaku had a lot to handle.

With that, Minato smiled before turning around a corner and disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, that god damn pathetic excuse for a king." Fugaku sighed.<p>

"... Father, can I ask you something?"

Fugaku turned back towards his son, "Sure, why not?''

Sasuke moved his eyes to his fathers, looking serious...

"Do I really look like a girl?"

Fugaku could swear him and the girls in the room all had the same reaction, a complete sweatdrop. He had a long way before making a man out of Sasuke... '_And he questioned why everyone thought he was the bride in the new-found relationship between the Prince of Wind and the Prince of Fire.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Sasuke is conscious about his appearance. I was watching clips of Choji freaking out every time someone called him fat, and I thought it would be funny if Sasuke being called a girl had the same effect. I mean, since he was seven people have called him a girl... That's gotta change a guy ._. ...<strong>

**IZUMO SCREENTIME! D:**


	6. Chapter 6 This

So... I didn't like this chapter but it was important that I updated it to get on with the story. Sasuke and Naruto meet for the first time!~ Woo. You'll notice there was a little bit of a time skip, but no biggie. Kakashi has finally been introduced... And yeah. Onwards.

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the day where Naruto wouldn't be a single Prince no longer, but a married one. Even though the ceremony was simple, Naruto was still nervous as hell. All he had to do was go into the bedroom, quote some hocus pocus shit, pull back her veil and kiss her, attend some twelve hour long party and be showered with gifts! - not like he's complaining about that part. So why the hell is he so nervous?<p>

_'I mean... It could be the fact that before the party... the ceremony would have to be... consummated...'_

For five hours the palace were preparing for the arrival of the Uchiha's royal family and the time was finally arriving, in fifteen minutes Naruto's life will change forever.

Naruto paced as his father, Iruka and Kakashi - King Uchiha's courtier who came to help for the preparations - watched in amusement. Naruto kept mumbling nonsense to himself, causing Kakashi to chuckle, "Naruto, this isn't as hard as you think."

Naruto stopped in mid step, and glared back at Kakashi, "It's not like your ever going to get married Kakashi. So just shut up."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _'Geez this Prince was even bitchier than a Uchiha!'_ "Just trying to help," Kakashi said bitterly.

"If you were trying to help me, you'd tell me what I should say to her!" Naruto said and resumed pacing.

_'You really are innocent in this freak show Naru-Ram...'_

Kakashi's fist clenched. Noticing the tension between the two, Minato clasped his hands together, "Come on guys, no need to get our hankies in a twist."

"Yes Naruto. Even know everything that comes out of Kakashi's mouth is complete and utter rubbish there's no need to be an arse..." Iruka said, smiling innocently and completely ignoring Kakashi's puppy dog eyes directed his way.

Guilt took over Naruto's face, "Sorry guys.''

Minato and Iruka both smiled, "It's alright." They said in sync.

Kakashi puffed up his cheeks, "Well I don't forgive you."

"Do I care?" Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"Well you should, since I know everything about your new 'bride'," Kakashi said and emphasized the bride.

"Fine, I'm sincerely sorry Kakashi. Now what do I say to her?" Naruto said annoyed at Kakashi thoroughly.

Kakashi chuckled, "I truthfully have no Idea." '_Your brides a tough cookie...'_

"I take back my apology," Naruto growled. "How 'bout you guys?"

Iruka shrugged and Minato itched his chin, "I think you just need a practice dummy."

"Practice dummy?" Naruto said confusedly.

"Yeah, like someone to pretend you're the person you're going to talk to. Now let's see…" Minato said as he looked around, "Ah, how bout you Iruka?"

Iruka's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Yes you, you do look the most feminine out of all of us," Minato said, holding back a chuckle. He could practically _feel_ the heated glares coming from Kakashi.

"Don't use my Iruka's perfect body against him!" Kakashi whined.

"Yeah, can't we have someone that- I don't know- Isn't Iruka?" Naruto said as he pointed at Iruka.

Kakashi scoffed, "Well, since you said that, I'll do it!" _'Haha'_

"Oh Uzumaki-san!~ It is great to see you, my love!" Kakashi said in a girly voice. Naruto blushed, "S-stop messing around!"

Kakashi smirked lightly and dropped the voice, "Fine, fine…"

"So where do I begin..?" Naruto said as he looked over at his dad and Iruka.

"Compliment her appearance or something," Minato said with a shrug.

"Ok…" Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi, making him blush, "Your hair is… weird… and grey… and that mask pisses me off… and-"

"That's not a compliment Naruto," Minato said disappointedly. "And remember your talking to Uchiha-Chan."

"Oh right," Naruto said embarrassedly, "Okay well… Uchiha-chan, you look very…" He paused, "What does she even look like?"

"You've never seen her?" Iruka said in disbelief. Naruto shook his head. Iruka then cast a side glance to Minato with a look that read 'You haven't told him?' But Minato blantly ignored it.

Kakashi smirked, "Well she has some awesome thighs."

Naruto blushed furiously, "I don't care about that!"

"Don't lie Naru-Ram!~"

"I'm not! And I told you not to call me that!" Naruto said as his face became redder and redder, "Now will someone tell me what she looks like?"

"Kinda like that," Iruka said as he pointed to the window to a girl that was standing outside with at least six men surrounding her.

She wore a traditional veil over her head, but Naruto could still tell underneath she had raven black hair and even though Naruto couldn't tell her eye colour from here, they seemed dark and peaceful. Her facial expression was poker and screamed royalty and if that wasn't a hint enough, King Fugaku then took his place right beside her, yelling at his subordinates to give his child some room. _'Daddy's little princess?'_

"Godamnit she's five minutes early! I'm not even dressed!" Naruto said in surprise, quickly standing up and running down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Minato, why is it you haven't told your son the true gender of his bride?" Kakashi said simply, "Has he missed so much history lessons to not know that the Uchiha's have never produced a female heir."

Minato's brows furrowed, he wished he could defend Naruto's knowledge, but it was true… Minato's brow furrowed even more, "Naruto knows how important this ceremony is to our kingdom. I'm positive he is mature enough to understand why I didn't tell him..."

A pause.

"And..?" Kakashi said with a slight smile.

Minato paused before frowning, "And what?"

The small grin grew, "Maa maa, nothing." Kakashi's attention instantly dismissed Minato and went instantly towards his bundle of sunshine. "Iruka!~ Let me have some of your famous tea~."

"Fuck off."

* * *

><p><em>'Just calm down Sasuke, you can do this. I mean what's the worst that can happen?' <em> Sasuke thought to himself as he wiped the sweat off his forehead which was forming there from the high temperatures of the garments he was wearing. '_Did they stick sun radiation in the rims?'_

He sat in a pitch black room which was specifically built for the ceremony and the consummating of the new married couple. With the traditional veil covering his face Sasuke would just have to wait for his future husband to arrive and remove it. Sasuke didn't know why he was so nervous, unconsciously touching the scar on his eyebrow which became sort of a nervous tick of his.

_'I wonder if he'll be bothered by it... W-Would it remind him of that time... '_

"Princess Uchiha, Prince Uzumaki has arrived..." A voice was heard from above him. Sasuke's coal black eyes immediately looked up.

_'Did someone just call me a princess, I swear if they did I'll rip out their privates through their nostrils.'_

Coal met blue. The most dazzling fucking blue. It was like looking into the depths of the ocean, the pupils represented the pollution of oil, the irises showing the most amazing blue corals and bird egg blue scales shimmer brightly which slowly bled into the white foam of the tides.

"Greetings and welcome to the Wind Kingdom, Princess Uchiha." The man said as he looked down at Sasuke with a forced smile, it barely reaching his eyes, "Of course you already know who I am, but let me humbly introduce myself. I am Prince Naruto Uzumaki of the Wind Kingdom, son of the great King Minato and Queen Kushina and heir to the throne. Also, I will be the man looking after you from this day onward."

Immediately, the man kneeled down before him, hands on his lap and eager to get on with the ceremony. The man, who had introduced Naruto before, also knelt down and began reading out quotations which Naruto was expected to repeat.

"A fog cannot be dispelled by a fan."

_A fog cannot be dispelled by a fan._

"A good husband is healthy and there."

_A good husband is healthy and there._

"A good Jack makes a good Jill."

_A good Jack makes a good Jill._

"A man in love mistakes a pimple for a dimple."

_A man in love mistakes a pimple for a dimple._

"A mended lid to a cracked pan."

_A mended lid to a cracked pan._

"A woman's happiness hangs upon chance, Winds, and waves."

_A woman's happiness hangs upon chance, Winds, and waves._

"A man's love relies on the Fire."

_A man's love relies on the Fire._

The pitch black room fell silent apart from the man leaving to give the couple private time to finish the ceremony.

"Now, Princess Uchiha," _'Is this some sort of sick joke I ain't getting at?' _"Will I have the pleasure of getting to know your name?" Naruto grinned as he gripped the sides of the veil, pulling it back teasingly slow.

"My name..."

Naruto's grin grew wider at the soft whisper and the first words from his new wife's mouth. Not only were her features beautiful - through a veil at least - but so was her voice. Curiosity building up, Naruto quickened his pace and pulled back the veil in a swift motion.

A pause. Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock and fear, and just slightest hint of lust.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Ugh, I honestly tried to do research on traditional Japanese weddings, but it just went on and on about how they've adapted to western like ones. So yeah, I just grabbed some Japanese proverbs and threw them in there... My own ceremony making!<p>

Anyways, Sasuke knew he was marrying a male, Naruto did not. Hint of lust? Can't blame him, Sasuke is one sexy thing.

I don't mean "Oh hey I'm a gorgeous guy" sexy here...  
>No, I'm talking "Hey I'm quite possibly the sexiest anime character on earth. And you just know beneath this casual unaffected intellectual exterior, I have a perfect gigantic hard cock and a toned body waiting to fulfill your every perverted little fantasy. So, why don't you just go ahead and cream your pants right now and get it over with..." sexy.<p>

Yes, Sasuke's got it like _that_.


	7. Chapter 7 Years

**Fugaku is shookewt, don't you think? AND AND, Lately in the manga Sasuke has been having some serious babycheeks, I just wanna eat them... Onwards.**

* * *

><p><em>'What the mother fucking hell..?'<em> Naruto thought to himself while holding his future bride... Husband.. brid- Hus! _'GAH.'_

But in all truths Naruto wasn't ready for this. Iruka put him through trials, test, everything to prepare him for the unknown. Whether she was ugly, outstandingly beautiful, bitchy, clingy, but he certainly didn't prepare for his bride to be a male!

"Uzu- Naruto?"

Now Naruto did what any other guy would do who was being forced into a gay marriage, having gay sex and producing children. He ran.

Naruto ran as fast as his feet could take him, swiftly running around the corners of hallways. He avoided everyone who questioned in concern, even Iruka, he wasn't even in the mood to stop and assure him that he was fine.

There, the world felt grey to him, with a slight hint of pink. It was like a mix of displeasure and pleasure in one, but Naruto would never admit the day that he got a semi by looking at a boy. Honestly, he was tired, he missed breakfast. Any of these reasons must be to blame for his unusual reactions.

He ran speedily down the halls towards the stairs thinking he was home free until a loud voice called from behind, which made his heart-throb with betrayal.

"NARUTO!" The loud voice called from behind.

Naruto turned around, seeing his father and a man stood next to him which reminded him a lot of the trouble maker wracking his brain at the moment.

_'Ah that's right. That fucking bastard who's just sitting on a pillow probably snickering- he looks like someone who would snicker - his arse off about the event while I'm here shitting one. Honestly, male? He might as well be a female with those looks! That damn.. Damn.. TEME!  
><em>

"Oh fuck..." Naruto panted breathlessly. He felt like he was falling, _falling... falling._

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened slowly, only to see white surrounding him. From being under the white covers for God knows how long his breathe was hot and scratched against his throat. An odd feeling of panic began to take over him and he began to thrash the sheet off of him. Naruto panted once the sheets were off, but as his breathing calmed down he tried to remember what happened.<p>

_'Where was I? These white tiled walls don't look familiar at all.. But then again, there are many places I haven't explored yet.'_

Naruto stared blankly at the wall in front of him before he heard a familiar voice, "Thank goodness... you're awake..." Naruto jumped and instantly turned his view towards his father. He looked tired, purple bags under his eyes and rough hair. His expression looked worried and annoyed and Naruto couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Minato stood and walked towards Naruto and wrapped his arms protectively around Naruto's shoulders, causing Naruto to shrink back. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Minato said kindly, his expressions changing to one of relief.

"Uh... Not really, thanks..." Naruto said cautiously, unconsciously pulling his father closer to him, "W-Where am I? What's that?"

"The infirmary. And what's what..?" Minato asked as Naruto stared at his little finger.

"That. On your little finger."

A thin red string rested around it, a faint glimmer glowing brilliantly against the tanned skin like the line of a laser. It was tied in a small bow while the other end trailed off somewhere.

"Naruto babe, what are you talking about?"

"Dad! There's no way I'm just seeing that."

"Are you feeling aright?" Minato began, squeezing Naruto's shoulders tighter. "The impact on your head could have produced hallucinatio–"

"I'm not–" As he batted Minato's hands away, Naruto paused to look at his own. The same type of thread was also wrapped around his own little finger. "What the hell…?"

All of a sudden Fugaku appeared at Minato's side and sent a glare his way. Another red string rested on his finger as his father and himself. As Fugaku pushed his bangs away, Naruto's eyes followed it. Fugaku's string was attached to his dads. When either of them moved further or closer, the string stretched like elastic as if there was an endless supply. It hung to graze the floor.

"Uzumaki, are you okay? My son has explained the situation to me so far. You must have many questions and I will make sure to answer them as soon as possible, and so will your father..." As Fugaku jerked his thumb towards Minato, the red string flowed around freely.

"I'm…" He stood from the bed, steadying himself against it. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

Minato almost stopped him before reminding himself that Naruto has gone through much worse and still remained perfectly fine the next day. "Okay, be careful."

"Okay," He called over his shoulder, stepping out into the hallway. Naruto fiddled with the string a few times, feeling it faintly like a gust of air. He tried to grasp it, unsuccessfully a few time until it finally seemed to solidify in his fingers. As he slipped it off, the thread passed through his fingertips and rested just above the knuckle.

His eyes fell down the string, then followed the trail as it weaved around corners before him. As each maid, guest and servant passed by him, vermilion flashes forced him to blink, but each thread on their fingers remained attached to the unaware people.

* * *

><p>A day had passed since Naruto's accident and Fugaku spent the whole day in bed trying to figure out what was going through Minato's mind, not even telling his own son he was going to marrying a man! He lay down and slept a while only to wake up irritated with so many questions and the slight feeling of a throbbing heart. He lay there longer.<p>

_'What, is he ashamed of the Uchiha's? Ashamed his son is marrying one?'_

To prove his theory, he heard two female voices outside.

"Why are the Uchiha's still here?" An arrogant voice said, "How the hell are is Minato ever going to get any rest knowing that the people he hates the most are extending their visit?"

A low sigh was heard, "I really hope Uzumaki-sama doesn't get too stressed..."

"Of course he will! You know, I bet he'll get a stomach ulcer with **that** sleeping in the next room!"

"Megumi, even if that's the case you shouldn't be so mean to Uchiha-Sama!"

A whack was heard, "Idiot, I have every right to be cruel to the person making Minato so ill!"

The quieter woman's voice made and 'ow' sound before stopping near Fugaku's door. Fugaku instantly panicked, he probably looked like he'd been awake for hours… which was true, but still! He didn't want anyone to see him in such an unattractive state.

The door opened and the two women stood there, staring at Fugaku who was naked and wrapped in a simple white blanket - which was too thin for his liking - looking rather pathetic. Fugaku locked his gaze with the two, until he looked away, whispering something like 'Shit' or 'Fuck'.

The two women exchanged glances, obviously thinking the same thing _'That I overheard them' _before walking towards Fugaku as he tried his best to cover up his manhood which was bulging out through the thin sheets. "Ah.. Uchiha-Sama you look tired... Are you OK?

"Shut up!" The arrogant one whispered loudly before putting his hand on Fugaku's shoulder, "Uchiha-Sama. Dinner's ready, do you wish to have dinner with the Uzumaki family?" She asked, as her gaze drifted up and down her body with undeniable lust.

Fugaku shook his head. _'Bitching one moment, and drooling the other?'_

The woman's furrowed his brow before crossing his arms and making a "mph" sound, "Minato requested you and your family eat with him! So eat!" The quieter one face palmed at what the other one said said.

_'If this was my Kingdom, I'd have you turned inside out and spit on your insides.'_

Fugaku glared weakly before looking away from the two with a small smile, "Fine."

The two women smiled victoriously before grabbing Fugaku's hand and helping him with his new clothing they brought up. The two women acted like they never bitched behind his back.

Lots more doors later, they finally stopped at the dining room. They opened the door and Fugaku's eyes widened.

His heartbeat raced once he saw Minato and his son Itachi, and Minato laughing. Genuinely laughing. It was the first time Fugaku saw that since the whole event of the marriage. Feelings overwhelmed him and he felt irritated all over again. But he swallowed down the strange feeling he couldn't describe. He was so irritated... and jealous… and now for once he was truly angry. And he didn't even know what over! His son, his sons married to that bimbo right! Then he shouldn't be getting so.. so... God-damn!

Fugaku clenched his fist and walked into the room not even giving the two a glance.

"Fuga..?" Minato voiced.

* * *

><p>Ah, done. I've been on a roll with my updating lately don't you think? I was neglecting this story for a while so I have to make up for it~! Sasuke has made a disappearance yet again D; Don't worry, he's in the next chapter. Itachi has made his appearance, and Fugaku is jealous over what exactly? ^.~<p>

Oh by the way, I'm a huge fan of reverse roles so the pairings originally were going to be like this:

Fugaku = Bottom, Minato = Top. VOTE.

Sasuke = Bottom, Naruto = Top. KEEP.

Iruka = Bottom, Kakashi = Top. KEEP.

Deidara = Bottom, Itachi = Top. VOTE. (Take into consideration they have a kid)

**Other possible pairings:**

Neji = Bottom, Shikamaru = Top. VOTE.

Kiba and Hinata. KEEP.

Hidan = Bottom, Kakuzu = Top. VOTE.

Kyuubi = Bottom, Orochimaru = Top. VOTE.

The ones with keep are the ones that shall remain the same and unchanged. The ones with vote are the ones reviewers can vote for. You can either vote for.

A) Who tops and who bottoms.

B) If the pairing should even exist in the story.

C) If they should have switch roles and be top and bottom together.


	8. Chapter 8 Apologies

**HEEEEEYYY!~ Sorry for the late updating, I got swamped with well.. My stuff. I decided to re-read and re-watch the Dragon Ball Z series which I do like twenty times a year. Then I started to read One Piece and officially have a new favourite yaoi couple . ANNNND then I got addicted to PS3 games all over again. But whatever, here's my apology chapter. It's a bit short but the next chapter (Uploading in 1-2 days) will be much longer. Oh and one last thing... If you're reading the Naruto manga and are completely catched up with it, you'll know what I mean when I say...**

**I KNEW FUGAKU WAS A LOVING FATHER, FUCK ALL YOU FUGAKU HATERS WHO THOUGHT HE WAS A PRICK WHO HATED HIS CHILDREN! _ DARE INSULT MY FUGAKUS LOVE FOR HIS SONS. WITCHCRAFT!**

**Ahem... On with dinner!**

* * *

><p>Fugaku was angry.<p>

And he was even more angry because he didn't even know why he was angry to begin with.

_'Well, maybe because my son - __**who is married and has a child **__- is completely chatting up my prope- Rival. Yeah, rival...'_

"Fuga…?" Minato voiced.

Fugaku continued to walk past the blond and his son and sat himself down at the dining table, Itachi looking at him with concern and Minato with wide eyes, who couldn't believe Fugaku would actually join him for dinner.

Fugaku looked down at the food in front of him and began to eat without saying a single word. The dark green aura that seemed to come from Fugaku made everyone in the room feel awkward.

"Fuga-chan…?" Minato tried again.

No response.

"We'll I'm not ashamed to say you surprised me. I wouldn't dream of the day that you actually listened to a request by me."

Still no response.

Minato's shoulders slumped and his eyes filled with suspicions, Itachi patted his back comfortingly telling him this was just one of his dads moods. This action didn't go unnoticed to Fugaku and he just scoffed.

"So Itachi, where's your wife?" Fugaku said as he eyed the food with a pissed off look on his face.

"Deidara will be arriving a little late with Oswald, there was a situation he needed to deal with..." Itachi said quietly from the chair next to Minato and the other chair that was always empty.

Fugaku continued to eat his food, "You should visit more, I would like to see my grandson more than once a year you know. Although God forbid your wife misses his beauty appointments." He said disapprovingly.

Minato looked somewhat surprised, and not in a good way. But Itachi just watched, not at all offended by the comment. He was used to his fathers morning moods. "I apologize father. Me and Deidara have been swamped with our duties lately, but we're here now and we will be here for little brothers wedding."

Fugakus glare somewhat lit up before it returned ten fold.

"Speaking of the wedding, did you just let it slip out of your mind Minato about not telling your son that he was marrying.. Oh I don't know, a male? However I'll be surprised that it did slip, after all you have _sooooo_ much room in that head of yours." The words came out bitterly and echoed through the silenced room. Minato's eyes widened and Itachi gave his father a small glance before looking back down at his food and playing with it.

"That wasn't the cas-"

Minato was interrupted when Fugaku's butter knife was stabbed into the wood and table-cloth, buried deep in it. Minato stared at him astonishingly.

"Shut up. I know exactly why you didn't tell your son about the marriage between my son and your son. You're ashamed of the Uchiha name, ashamed that one of yours will be marrying it. It's painfully obvious to me now." The words caused everyone to close their mouths and continue staring.

"I can honestly say the feeling is fucking mutual. Why should I let my son marry a dimwit who can't even climb down the stairs properly without falling down and bashing his skull. Huh?"

"You've always looked down on me and my family Minato. You had the perfect kingdom, the perfect wife and the perfect son. While I had to build my way up the power line! My wife went off and died while leading the women troops into war where I was left to look after two children on my own, no help whatsoever! People looked down on my sons because they knew they would never be as powerful as yours, they knew no matter what they done or achieved they would always be second best!"

Minato looked worriedly at him, "Fugaku I assure you those have never been my thoughts about you or your family."

Fugaku looked over at him, anger in his face. He faced his body completely to the blonde, and his shoulders shook as he looked into the deep blue eyes he somewhat loved and hated, "Bullshit!"

Fugaku hated himself at this moment. He hated how every time he was nervous or angry he had this thing where he'll never shut the fuck up. He needs to tell someone, anyone who'll listen to him. It's like in the heat of the moment, all of his senses are zapped away and he forgets about all the consequences his words may have.

_'jealousy's a bitch, and it's a double bitch when you're not sure on what you're jealous over.'_

Minato looked sincerely worried, "Fugaku I…"

Minato was interrupted once again when the doors swung open and emerged Sasuke with Kakashi and Iruka behind him.

"Sorry I'm late father and brother."

Fugaku turned his body back around towards his son in the doorway. For a moment he looked down at his plate fiddling with his food before lifting his head up with a perfect smile just for his son. no-one would believe that just a few moments ago he was screaming with rage and jealousy.

"It's perfectly fine son. Please, sit."

_A perfect smile just for you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I hope you guys don't just look at Fugaku and think "Man what a jealous bitch."...<strong>

**Ohwhoamikidding? I want you to think that! Fugaku is my jealous little bitch, and gets super cranky and mad when someone touchs his prope- Rival. Yeah rival . Oh and I just want to get this question out of the way since two people have asked me it now so:**

**_Questions:_**

_**Does the red string of fate change to someone else if their previous love died? If so, then how was Kyuubi's tied with Minato when Kushina was alive? Or if red string of fate means that that character will marry the other then does that mean one partner will die? Is that why Kushina died, because Minato was tied to Fugaku?**_

**Well trying to not spoil too much for you, the Kushina, Minato and Fugaku thing is correct. The string is originally Minato and Fugaku, while Kushina, Mikoto and Kyuubi's string was attached to the middle of theirs. It's really like some big love... hexagon. The people who're attached to the middle will sooner or later meet death. Mikoto and Kushina have already died, while Kyuubi is dying of sickness.**

**Fugaku and Minato did love their wives, but not truly as they do for each other. The reason they got married to their wives is because back then, the pregnancy pill was not invented (introduced later chapters) so same-sex marriage was not highly accepted in royal society, so their fathers made arranged marriages. **

**_I have a question... is the title of this at all related to the band Fall Out Boy? They have a song called I'm Like a Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me and You)..._**

**Yes it does, well done for being the first person to realize~ The last ever chapter will be called 'Honeymoon' as that is the last lyric of the song. Yep, that's the challenge I've set up for myself. Write as many chapters as there are lyrics... Lets hope I can do 338 Chapters... Oh I remember the good times where this was just going to be twelve chapters, but nooo. I had to challenge myself. Well, if you're gonna read this fanfic you better be dedicated. Because it's gonna be a while until it's finished. 331 Chapters to go! :D ... ._.**

**More will be explained later chapters, but if you have further questions please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you~**


	9. Chapter 9 Every

**Hey, I don't really like how this chapter is going. It seems I've had two fights in two chapters now, but merh. It'll lighten up soon don't worry! I'm literally classifying this as a filler chapter, because I really needed introduce my firecracker Deidara! (You'll see soon~) ONWARDS!**

**Look everybody, one of my warnings: I do not own the series Naruto nor the characters, they all belong to the amazing Kishimoto-chan and I am simply using them for my entertainment. Lets face it, if I owned Naruto- **Sasuke and Naruto would be having sex on the rocky floors every time after they had a fight. Orochimaru would of stayed sexy, Minato and Fugaku would be still alive and banging each other on the wall unforgivably, Hidan and Kakuza would have 24/7 sex sessions in a private apartment, never seeing the world for two years. Shikaincest would exist, Kakashi and Iruka would have the most cutest moments together... AND IZUMO WOULD GET MORE SCREENTIME** D: Because damn is the most sexiest side character.**

* * *

><p>Naruto had joined the dinner a couple of minutes after Sasuke, making up some excuse about how his head was hurting from the fall before taking his seat. About ten minutes into the dinner Naruto began to take notice of his surroundings. Everywhere he looked, everyone had a string tied to the little finger of their left hand. A few sat by the person that the other end was attached to. Others' strings trailed off somewhere far away... while some others just across the table. Including his own. Naruto quickly tried to erase his thoughts, labeling them as hallucinations.<p>

It was the day of the first dinner and everyone was having... not so much fun. Well except for Oswald who joined the dinner later when his 'mama' Deidara brought him. Naruto was thoroughly confused and a bit disgusted with how a man could give birth to such a chubby thing, don't get him wrong, he knew about the pregnancy pill and all but... Ew. That holes not made for something such a size. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

_'Will I have to do that?'_

"This is unpleasant..." Deidara said as he played patty cake with Oswald,

"I agree..." Naruto said, thinking about something else.

Silence.

"Oi creepy dude," Deidara whispered as he poked Naruto's cheek with a spoon, "You keep zoning out..."

Naruto remained quiet, and stared at Sasuke and Fugaku across the table, chuckling slightly once he saw Sasuke struggle using chopsticks and having a mini freak out. Naruto found it funny how the Fire Kingdom adapted more to the Western side of life while the Wind Kingdom did the complete opposite.

Deidara poked Naruto's face harder, "Creeeeepy dude!~"

When Naruto still didn't reply the King crossed his arms, "Piss off..." He mumbled.

Naruto sighed and picked at some rice, "What do you want?"

"You to do something at least instead of staring at Sasu," He whispered again as he took a spoonful of mashed peas to Oswald's mouth, "Should have just stayed home and ate dinner there with Itachi."

_'How the bleeding hell does Itachi handle this firecracker? AND I WASN'T STARING!'_

Boredom took over Deidara's features before his mouth made a sly smile and his eyes looked mischievous, "Aha! I know what'll brighten your day!" He said, taking out something from Itachi's bag.

_'So oblivious to what your 'wife' is doing to me Itachi...'_

Naruto have him a quick glance and spotted a brown album. Looking closer, he realized the book was not just any book... but a photo album... a Sasuke photo album. And unfortunately for him Deidara opened it on a certain page on a certain picture of a certain Sasuke in a very loose yukata. Naruto flushed furiously and move his chair away slightly, "P-put that away." He said to the blonde, averting his eyes away.

_'Fuck you being oblivious, why the hell do you carry that around with you!'_

Ignoring the comment the blonde just turned the page over and showed Naruto even more pictures.

"Come on, don't you wanna see your future husbands gawjuss~ legs?" He whispered still turning pages, nearly grinning Cheshirely. Naruto shuddered.

Calm down Naruto. This is normal. A completely normal reaction to blush... at a mans thighs...

He looked over at the album again. Unintentionally blushing even more.

It's normal…

Deidara made a little gasp and pushed the book in Naruto's lap, "Look freaky dude! He's wearing just a bath robe there!"

Naruto's eyes widened as his pushed his chair back, but still managed to look somewhat unfazed. But when he looked up he noticed Sasuke trying to get a closer peak at what they were doing. Naruto's heartbeat quickened and he began to blush.

he panicked mentally and quickly grabbed the album that Deidara was holding in front of his lap and shoved it in his face. Fugaku and Minato - who finally took notice - looked shocked at seeing this, both wearing a comical expression. Naruto grinned awkwardly at them as his strange dinner companion pushed the book out of his face and made an angry pout.

All four remained silent for a second, long enough for the parents to notice until Deidara decided to break the silence, "Oh! It's nothing, I was just showing Naru-chan here the photo album of Sasuke we brought him!"

Fugaku gave them a look that read "what?", Sasuke was confused for a moment as well, until realization hit him, "Th... That album... Of me, right?"

Naruto blushed and Deidara just smiled, "That's the one. We were going to give it to Naruto after the marriage... But judging by the circumstances..."

Another awkward silence.

"Ah... Since we're on the topic..." Sasuke fiddled with his sleeves sheepishly, "Maybe we should get back to topic of why we're here in the first place!" Sasuke exclaimed as Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Father- not me- was wondering if this wedding was going to continue. If not we'll take our leave." Fugaku looked at them with an expressionless face.

Minato smiled brightly. "Of course it'll conti-"

"Thanks for the offer but no," Naruto said plainly.

Minato and Fugaku looked over at Naruto confusedly and Sasuke's jaw dropped but quickly he clenched his teeth, "Why the hell not? You do realize the importance of this."

Naruto tapped his chin, looking as though he didn't know the answer, "hmm, well one: I don't like you, two: being married to you, having sex with you and having children with you would just creep me out, and three: you look a bit... too **girly** for my tastes."

All of which were lies, but only Naruto had to know that.

Sasuke growled angrily, wanting to punch the blonde in the balls or something, "WHAT! I swear! I'll kill you." Sasuke said ready grab the cutlery nearest to him.

Naruto grabbed the nearest plate to him, readying it in front of himself like a shield, "Now, now, Sasu-chan." Naruto said as he smirked widely, "We wouldn't want to hurt our guests, now would we?"

That being said Sasuke's eyes widened and he calmed himself, cursing inwardly for being so pissed off in front of his family. None didn't seem to mind though.

Naruto glared at him, "Honestly, another reason to add to the list of why I don't wish to marry you." He said a little bitterly, "I mean, apart from the reasons already stated... Your a boy, you have some serious brother complex, looking at that baby I think your all a line of chubby kids," Naruto completely ignored the glares from Deidara and Itachi "Your family pisses me off, emphasis on your father by the way who might as well have that scowl permed", Naruto stopped to see the two of their faces. Fugaku looked just a smidge pissed off and Sasuke looked… well as menacing as he could look.

Naruto chuckled, "A person like you and someone like me just… don't belong. I really don't know how you do it Itachi-san!~ Haha, it must be tough being with a firecracker like tha-"

Naruto was stopped when a hard punch was landed on his face, right where a fading bruise was. Truthfully, he was too caught up in the moment to notice Sasuke's swinging arm and thus Naruto flew a few meters back and landed on the floor.

He made a moan and tried to get up, ignoring the stares and whispers from everyone else. He noticed Sasuke walk towards him and hold him up by the collar.

Naruto felt like fucking crying.

Naruto wasn't just sad, he was frustrated and angry. He didn't feel that much pain from the punch, but internally was a whole other issue. But he wasn't going to cry, and especially not in front of this girlish cunt.

Sasuke pulled his face closer, making their noses touch, and spat in his face as he grinned widely at finally earning a punch on the idiot's face, "Heh! Mention my family members like that one more time I swear I'll stick my fucki-"

"Come Sasuke… Don't worry; I didn't take anything he said to offence. And besides, people are staring…" Fugaku interrupted.

Sasuke looked back at his father and then to the others that was staring at them. He blushed and made a coughing noise as he lowered Naruto. Naruto glared at everyone and they quickly looked away apart from his father.

Sasuke looked over at the angry looking Naruto and cocked a brow when Naruto looked determined to not look over at Sasuke. Sasuke flicked his head and Naruto glared at him, "What?" He snapped.

"You don't have to be so pissy," Sasuke said angrily as he held out his hand to help Naruto up.

Naruto 'tched' and got up on his own, ignoring the hand completely, "Why don't you just go home with your family and leave, I don't need your help in this war."

Sasuke gave him angered look before turning his body completely away from him, "Fine, I don't really care anyways." He spat bitterly, walking past Naruto and ordering Kakashi - who had sat in the corner the whole time chatting up Iruka - to come help pack his bags. Naruto winced inside, his chest making a funny feeling.

He quickly regained himself and walked towards the doorway storming to his room.

"Creeeeeeepy dude~?" ...

* * *

><p>If only Naruto payed more attention on where his string was leading to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dumb chapter I do not like... e.e<strong>

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention last chapter, remember that little vote thing I did? Well here's the results:**

**Fugaku and Minato = Will have switch roles.**

**Deidara and Itachi = Itachi's still the one on top. Be awkward if he was the one getting pregnant...**

**Neji and Shikamaru = Shikamaru is still on top.**

**Hidan and Kakuza = Hidan is our darling bottom, just the way I like it.**

**Kyuubi and Orochimaru = Will not be a pairing but will still remain an important role to this story. Those evil dudes...**


	10. Chapter 10 Last

**Very short chapter, but this is just to help me get back into writing again... I was neglecting the story a bit too long.**

**My updating will be better, promise!**

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed once he opened the door, leaving the dinner hall to find Sasuke. Itachi was thoroughly annoyed with Naruto's stupidity. But then again, he is seventeen years old and found out his wife turned out to be a man... <em>'This'll be a difficult one to solve.'<em>

He walked up the many stairs until he made his way to the top and to the guest bedroom which was currently being used as Sasuke's sleeping quarters. "Sasuke...?" Itachi said as he took a peek around the door.

"Here," A mellow voice that belonged to Sasuke called from the bed. He was wrapped like a cocoon with only his head peaking out, while Kakashi packed his things, mumbling something about spoiled Uchiha brats.

"What are you doing," Itachi asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke said as he sat up from the covers to acknowledge his older brother, "Kakashi is packing my things so I can go home" he then eyed Kakashi, "Although, he's doing a poor job of it."

Itachi made his way over to Sasuke and poked Sasuke lightly in the forehead, "I didn't mean that, little brother." Itachi sat down on the edge of the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he sighed, "So, how long has it been?"

Sasuke stared, "How long has what been?"

"Since you've been in love with Naruto." Itachi said, plainly.

Sasuke set his eyes on his brother for a brief second before finding sudden interest in a lose thread of his silk cotton sheets, "I'm not in love with him, I won't deny, I have been attracted to him for... e-eight years, but it's not that deep ..." Sasuke's expression was almost emotionless, except for the tiny bit of sadness Itachi could see.

Itachi made a displeased moan as he ran his fingers through his hair, "… So now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what'?" Sasuke nearly snapped, "By the end of the day Naruto will have a forgotten about me, and this war will escalate even further after finding about the rejection of marriage."

"We both know we can't let that happen Sasuke," Itachi said in a stern voice.

Sasuke paused until he buried his head in his knees, "I know…"

Itachi patted Sasuke's shoulder comfortingly, "It's okay, all we have to do is make sure we don't lose hope!" Itachi stood up and turned to Sasuke with a wide grin, "I think you should apologize!"

Sasuke stared in disbelief as he lifted his head from his knees.

"After all I want a little nephew or niece to look forward to," He said as he put a hand on his own heart, "So be a grown up and apologize"He took out his hand so Sasuke could grab, as if to settle the agreement. Sasuke grabbed it, using it to pull himself up out of the bed.

"Thanks Itachi…" Sasuke said smiling a real smile for the first time in a while. A long silence soon followed after before...

"SO WAIT, I'VE PACKED FOR NO FUCKING REASON?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay shortness! And d'aww Kakashi, you could of been spending that time flirting with Iruka.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Time

**Sorry, another short chapter again and they'll probably be short for a while. Don't worry though, they'll become longer once I get back into the writing mood and to the original plot, so for now, just classify these short chapters as filler :P**

* * *

><p>Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door timidly as his nerves begin to build, "Naruto? Could we possibly talk?"<p>

About ten seconds afterwards the door opened and Sasuke's eyes widened when he was presented with a sunkissed tan chest. Naruto rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, probably meaning he took a nap. Sasuke was somewhat relieved that this probably meant Naruto had calmed down since their fight, "..What?" Naruto voiced.

Sasuke blushed slightly, "Ah, well you see… I-I came to apologize for what happened at dinner, even though I shouldn't! Because you were pretty much a _jerk yourse... _But I had no right to burst out at you like that, I mean why would someone like **you**, wanna marry some like-"

"'Someone like **you**?' Is that a compliment?" Naruto smirked.

"No."

"Well I'm taking it as one," Naruto giggled, causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"ANYWAYS!" Sasuke said in the midst of Naruto's laughing, "I was wondering if we could discuss the marriage... situation in more depth. After all a war is on our shoulders..."

Naruto was silent, he just stared at Sasuke, not really knowing if he should be happy or sad. Happy Sasuke wanted to talk with him. Sad Sasuke only wants to talk to him because of this war.

Sasuke almost took the silence as a no, but pushed further, "I know this sounds selfish since so far all we do is fight since we've known each other and now I'm asking you for help… But I don't want to return to the Fire Kingdom and deliver such terrible news to the people I promised hope for and besides- ... Holy shit what happened to your lip?!"

Upon closer inspection Sasuke began to realize that there was a new scar adorning Naruto's face on his bottom lip that was still freshly tinted pink and swollen.

"D-Did I do that?"

Naruto began laughing, a sincere laugh that caused Sasuke to widen his eyes slightly, "aha…" His laughs died down "Oh and to answer your oh so kind request~"

Sasuke was half expecting him to smirk at him and say no. But instead, Naruto smiled down at the raven sincerely and sadly, earning a jump from him, "Of course…"

Sasuke flushed a little and made an awkward cough, "Thanks…"

Naruto remained smiling sadly and began slightly closing the door before chuckling and saying, "That's all right, I always love to assess the mentally challenged."

Sasuke scoffed, but didn't seem as angry, "Yeah whatever…"

Truthfully, Sasuke expected Naruto to keep saying more shit about him but Naruto said nothing and just silently closed the door.

* * *

><p>Both thought only about each other that night, staring up at a blue and red star, and a sneaky dark one which had seemed to just… "appear".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, this chapter sucked arse...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 I

**LAWD AH MERCEY, SOMEBODY MAKE KIRISHIMA UPDATE THE MANGA!**

**ugh...**

* * *

><p><em>A moment earlier...<em>

Deidara lowered the book and looked at Naruto brush off the food pieces on his clothes. He sighed before putting the book away, "What the hell was that all about?"

Naruto smirked at him, "Sasuke just has a bad temper. Besides, who said you could follow me?"

The blonde simply ignored his question shook his head, "No I mean why did you say those things to him?"

Naruto paused for a moment before resuming to brushing off the fragments of food, keeping his eyes away from him to not let him see his confusion. He also questioned himself why he said those things.

Deidara only looked closer, furrowing his brows, "Unless…" He began, "You like him?"

Naruto scoffed, what a ridiculous comment, absolutely ridiculous, "Yeah right, I would never like him…"

Deidara gasped and smiled brightly at Naruto, taking both of Naruto's hands into his own, "Ah! Why didn't I notice it before!~" He gripped tighter, "I knew my detector was going off!~" He squealed and Naruto felt very uncomfortable.

"What detector? What the hell are you even talking about?"

Deidara smiled evilly at him, he immediately thought _'Itachi save me'_ as Deidara tightened his hold on his hands, feeling them go numb.

"My fag detector!~ You totally like Sasuke, you're like a boy who pulls the pigtails of the girl he likes!~" He yelled. Luckily no one else was in the bedroom, but out of pure embarrassment Naruto flung his hands over his mouth, blushing harshly.

The man laughed under his hands and Naruto blushed even harder, "S-shut up! That's not true!"

"Naru-san, I can tell you at least find Mr Thighs attractive," He said deviously.

Naruto didn't know what to say so he just turned around and stormed to his wardrobe for some fresh clean clothes. Deidara followed after, "Don't worry I won't tell! In fact, I want to help!"

Naruto looked back and glared at him before Deidara giggled, "You would be a hot seme."

Naruto scoffed, before walking away again, "I don't need your help because there is nothing to help. Sasuke is just... Sasuke."

Deidara grew a bit angry and irritated with the way he was acting. And as the anger built he grabbed Naruto's arms, trying to pin them behind his back, "Admit you like him!"

Naruto wasn't expecting the firecracker to jump on him so when he landed grabbed his arms he fumbled a bit, "Wha-? H-hey, get off me!" he said while trying to pry Deidara off.

"Not until you admit it!" Deidara said as he clung to him like a cat.

"No!"

"ADMIT IT DAMMIT!"

"Fine! Just get the fuck off me!" He said, giving in.

Deidara's eyes brightened, "Really? You'll give me your love confession about your long-lasting affection for Sasuke and how you want to have children together, and make him wear shorts and short kimonos so you can see his thig-?"

"... I'll kill you."

Deidara just shrugged and let go of Naruto's arms. Naruto looked over at him, annoyance easily seen in his expression.

After a while of glaring Naruto simply rolled his eyes and turned his back to Deidara, "Do whatever you want, I'm gunna go have a shower and take a nap, I'm tired."

Deidara pouted, "You're no fun."

Naruto chuckled and quickly made his way to the bathroom. When he made it there he breathed in deeply, a confused look on his face. He was full of so many emotions at the moment and each one was so hard to keep track. Naruto was truly tired, well emotionally tired, that is.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and pressed his back to the bathroom door. So many thoughts invaded his head. He chuckled.

He wasn't meant to be with Sasuke.

Sasuke hated him.

He didn't want to be with Sasuke.

Though the words hurt, Naruto knew they were true and he would live knowing it.

Naruto looked up at the sky through the bathroom window, spotting three stars that formed a perfect triangle. He grinned at the sight, closing one eye and bringing his hand to the sky.

After a brief pause he pretended to squish the red star with his two fingers. Laughing at his own stupidity for a moment before the laughs quickly died down.

"I feel…" He paused and took a deep breath, releasing it and looking back at the sky. Before he could finish his sentence, a knock was at his bedroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, hating my chapters lately. But mah.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Come

**Heeeeey, red string, where ya been huh?**

* * *

><p>'It's just a hallucination, It's just a hallucination, It's just an hallucination...'<p>

However this so-called hallucination was happening for a week now.

For a while, Naruto thought he may have actually died when he fell down the stairs, or gone into some sort of coma and that everything that has happened the past two days has been some sort of dream. Or, it was a really shitty heaven.

Naruto didn't think about death very often. He'd thought about accidentally killing someone. The topic would briefly cross his mind when he saw murder or heard of a passing. But, being a Prince he was constantly guarded by an elite ANBU force so Naruto couldn't imagine dying. Ordinary people died in accidents like getting knocked over and banging their head - done. Naruto always had someone to catch him. They died from assaults by thief's and crooks – most crooks wouldn't dare lay a finger on him if they'd heard of him. They died falling down the stairs – well now. He could check that one-off the list.

But he had come dangerously close. And that's what scared him. How would he die, in the end of it all?

Everywhere he looked, everyone had a string tied to the little finger of their left hand. As he walked through the halls, he passed a trio of butlers he faintly recognized, and their case was strange — the dark-haired boy covered with scars and gelled-white haired boy had their fingers tied together, but the butler with red hair they were with had a string that looked as if it had been attached to the middle of their thread.

Two maids were heading straight for Naruto, and as they approached they began to split off, walking around him while greeting him. Their thread seemed to be aimed at his middle, and Naruto stumbled back a few steps as they left him behind. The string passed through his body and came out smoothly from the other side. It sent a shiver up his spine.

Naruto looked down at his own. It fell to the ground and slithered along the floor and around the corners of the hallways. He didn't pay much attention to the one attached to his own hand, but more to others... What did it mean? Should he follow it?

"Naruto!"

The blond's head turned back to the familiar voice. His friend Kiba ran down the hallway to him while holding two children under his arms - his twin boys, Ryusa and Hizachi Jr, aged four. Naruto almost had to squint as the strings all around the three Inuzuka's were almost blinding him.

"Kiba."

"Dude, I heard that you had a fall. Are you aright?"

"Don't worry about me. How are you and Hinata coming along?"

"Everything is fine, apart from these annoying little brats. They can get me into some serious trouble sometimes." Kiba shook his head. Naruto glanced down at Kiba's thread — it was tied to another's far off out of sight. He snapped out of his haze and coughed.

"Oh, what have they done now?

"Haha, we're running from Uncle Neji Na-Na!" Hizachi, the youngest of the two, always had trouble pronouncing Naruto's name, so he was always called Na-Na. He was named after his great Uncle Hizachi Hyuuga and till this day Naruto holds the dear secret that their scary Uncle Neji had a breakdown of tears after hearing the news that he'll be named after his father.

"Mhmm, Uncle Neji's mad because we gave Daisuke a booboo and made him cry! Now he mad at daddy too and said weird words." Ryusa was the mischievous and protective one of the two and always defended his brother from anyone who threatened him while Daisuke was Neji's first and only child to his deceased wife Hanako Hyuuga. Naruto somewhat understood Neji's protectiveness over Daisuke as being a single father he also had to fill in the role of the mother. Daisuke was his pride and joy and was the only thing that ever brought a smile to the Hyuuga's face recently, if anybody was to hurt him... well, Naruto feared the person's life because there's a saying in his group of friends, '_Don't fuck with the Mother Hen.'_

... Behind Neji's back of course.

"Well, we better be getting back home. We only came over to see how you were doing... and to escape the Hyuuga of course."

"I remembered!" Ryusa shouted. "he called daddy an incompetent dickles-" At that, Kiba slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him along as Kiba and Hizachi waved goodbye.

"By the way Naruto, make sure your wife is awake next time I'm over, I wanna meet her!"

Naruto went on his way. He held his left hand up to his face and watched the scarlet thread shine. As his arm dropped to his side, the string began to move on the ground like a snake and turning a corner.

With another burst of curiosity, Naruto decided to follow his string and see where it led — for better or for worse.

* * *

><p><strong>So baddish news, the plot I written for this whole story has been somehow deleted from my files, and I generally can't remember any of it. However, I came up with an awesome solution (and a lazy one), which is you! I would like you to leave a review or private message for the plot my story should follow, and who's ever is the best wins! Obviously you will get full credit, and I may even rely on you for some help in the future :)<strong>

**Obviously they'll be something's that have the be included:**

**Pregnancy between Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Each couple have a decent amount of chapters.**

**Kyuubi and Orochimaru have gotta do something _baaaad_! :D**

**Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Shika, Kaka/Iruka and Fugaku/Minato's feelings developing for each other.**

**aaaand Deidara, Itachi and Oswald scenes. Because they're shookewt.**

**You honestly don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'll happy think of a new plot myself, just thought this would be a bit fun! Plus I'd just be happy with some ideas involving the things above :P**


	14. Chapter 14 Home

**Ok, I'm taking a break. Too much updating xD**

* * *

><p>The red string pulled Naruto through the castle. It was already close to noon, and his stomach started to rumble as he approached the kitchen. As his eyes watched the thread along the ground, a pair of familiar shoes appeared before him. He blinked and looked up, suddenly made aware again. The shoes belonged to the kitchens sous chef Shikamaru, who gave him a bored look.<p>

"Naruto?"

"Oh." Naruto shifted his leg to the other and averted his eyes elsewhere - more importantly, his red string which lay still for the moment. "Hi Shikamaru-sama."

"What are you doing? And how many times have I told you to drop the 'sama'. You're my superior after all, not the other way round."

"I-I could never do that! How could I possible refer Shikamaru-sama as simply S-S-Shik_amaru_... The man who makes the greatest ramen of all time!"

"You're the same as ever, how troublesome," Shikamaru said with a light laugh. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. What's up? You look like a wreck, had some sort of ramen withdrawal?"

Naruto realized that he hadn't looked in a mirror recently but it was easy enough to say he probably looked like shit, he also realized that since Shikamaru was a chef, he didn't have any right to enter the upper quarter of the castle like maids and butlers - unless it was an utter emergency so of course he didn't get any of the juicy gossip like Naruto falling down the stairs.

"Fell down the stairs," Naruto muttered, so lowly that Shikamaru almost didn't catch it.

"The stairs... You fell down the stairs?" Shikamaru said, trying to withhold his laughter. Obviously he wasn't doing a good job as Naruto started pouting. "For a Prince, you sure are a cluts. What, did your bride turn out to be something you didn't expect?"

Oh how Shikamaru hit the nail on the head, Naruto gave Shikamaru a look. "You could say that."

Shikamaru went silent and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on, I'll make you some ramen."

He sat Naruto down on one of the stools and started to make the ramen. Naruto couldn't help but stare the same red string on Shikamaru's pinky finger as it moved back and forth from the stirring. Even Shikamaru had one.

"Shikamaru-sama."

"Hm?" His grip on the spoon relaxed.

"What do you know about, well... how should I put this..." Naruto scratched the back of his head, eye scanning the table - just for something to look at while he thought. "A red string... tied around someones finger?"

Shikamaru placed the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto who said his thanks. Naruto split his chopsticks apart and frowned when they didn't break perfectly, and rubbed them together to rub away a few straggling splinters. Shikamaru burst into laughter.

The blond began to use his chopsticks regardless, taking up a piece of meat and popping it into his mouth. "So?"

"What?" Shikamaru looked up, mouth still grinning from laughter as he spoke.

"Red string?" Naruto held up his chopsticks and pointed them at Shikamaru.

"What, like red strings of fate?"

Naruto's chopsticks froze above another piece of meat. Now that he thought about it, he'd heard of that somewhere but couldn't recall where. "Red strings of what?"

"Fate." Shikamaru said placing his hands on his hips. "You know, being tied to the person you're supposed be together with, that sort of thing. Why do you ask?"

Naruto was silently choking on his food. What. "Um.." He swallowed. "I just heard of some villagers speaking of it."

Shikamaru didn't notice his discomfort. He nodded. "Yep, that's basically the gist of it. You're not supposed to see it, but apparently we've all got one." Shikamaru wiggled his fingers and Naruto could plainly see the bright ruby thread around his pinky.

_'Not supposed to see it? IT'S RIGHT THERE!'_

"It's sort of nice..."

"What is?"

"I mean, it's practically saying that there's someone out there for all of us."

The rest of their conversation seemed like a blur. Shikamaru was talking about some difficulty he'd had with work this morning, or something like that, but Naruto didn't pay much attention save for an occasional nod or hum. His eyes were trained to his hand, seeing the red thread and suddenly it came to him.

"Shikamaru-sama, thank you for the meal but I'll be taking my leave now."

"Of course. Take it easy."

They waved goodbye to one another and went their separated ways. Now, as Naruto ran through the hallways, he didn't know why the though hadn't occurred to him sooner. His eyes followed the red trail, turning corner without really looking where he was going.

It was like this string of fate was making him run in circles. Naruto was sure he's already passed that plant pot. He stopped to rest for a moment and collect his thoughts.

For years, Naruto has been looking for an escape, for love. He had friends who trusted him, friends who needed him, friends who enjoyed his company. But never had he met someone who might love him for who he is. The Prince of the Wind Kingdom had been cut off from those who were viewed in the common eye as the whole of humanity. To have the opportunity to find out who this person was...

Maybe he could get a head start.

Naruto pushed himself from the wall behind his back and kept looking. Each step he took seemed to make the string pulse and glow brighter. His mind was swimming with questions: Is it someone I know? What does she look like? Where is she from? Do she work in the castle? What would she think of me?

Who could it be?

And then, the one he'd dreaded thinking about.

What do I say?

Naruto stopped again. What would he say? "Hi there, you don't know me or maybe you do but according to some myth we're destined to be together"? "There's this red string around our fingers that only I can see but really what it means is that we're going to fall in love"? The whole thing was stupid - Naruto had never flirted with someone his entire life, let alone learned how to.

The thread shifted on the ground before him. His fate was moving. It would only move if the person were very close by, right? Naruto spun to follow it. It dipped toward the ground and raised again into a door that Naruto couldn't recognise. Naruto held his breath. Was this person rich, royal, a lowly worker?

As the door clicked and opened slowly, Naruto found himself holding his breath in until it was painful.

The thin string glowed blindingly bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody be alarmed, it has been found! For some bizarre reason the plot document was in a file, that was in a file, that was in a file that was in a protected file. Yay windows... ? But whoever made any suggestions I thank you (Even though it wasn't much, the last update was like five hours ago.. XD) and if I use them I will give you credit. Oh and I forgot to ask... Anyone liking the children? I love children being involved in stories so I hope you like them too. Although I don't know if I should of already gave Neji a child instead of taking him through the pregnancy, but it's happened! Dead wives everywhere! <strong>

**Just gonna go off one here to a review... I completely agree that you shouldn't jump into the pregnancy symptoms immediately! It's like... sex. throws up. finds out he/she is pregnant. So don't worry, I won't do that with anyone's pregnancy. Plus, sorry to hear that you can't remember your password xD**

**Don't think I should introduce any more children apart from Naruto's and Sasuke's of course. But you decide that. Boy or girl? Gah.**

**Should I get a beta, I'm scared 3:**


	15. Chapter 15 I

**So, my chapters are being updated quicker but are shorter...? And I dunno if that's a good thing. Because usually if they're longer the update takes forever.. mah.**

* * *

><p>A hand emerging from the door, cloaked in gold and red silk, made his heart drop to his feet. The other end of his string was tied, almost daintily, to the little finger.<p>

…..No.

The rest of the silk emerged, followed by the remaining person, creamy coloured skin shown in the hallways light and bounced off inky tresses. Back still turned he walked out of the door completely and waved goodbye to someone inside.

No no no-no no.

If Naruto could've imagined Sasuke being the one to step out of that room, he would have punched himself repeatedly. It couldn't be possible. Maybe Shikamaru-sama had been wrong, or was just pulling his leg. Maybe his fate made a mistake - a very big mistake.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to be his destiny.

And he couldn't help but think that he heard something like this before...

But Naruto couldn't ignore the sight before him. He scanned the red string up and down, over and over, pulled at his own and watched as it pulled in turn on the string around Sasuke's finger.

Though the string had no physical effect on Sasuke, he nonetheless turned his body as if he heard something behind him. Naruto quickly hid himself,plastering himself against a wall. His heart thumped furiously against his chest, making him feel like he were watching some sort of horror play in the theatre, waiting for the serial killer to pop up randomly when you least expect it.

He didn't want to know what might happen now if he met that onyx gaze.

As he waited, Naruto began to feel anger boiling inside of him. Only Sasuke could have done something like this. Either fate was wrong or the damned bastard had done something - could he see the strings too? It would be crazy to ask... But Naruto nevertheless convinced himself that this was all wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.

Mentally, he had reached that point: when every word on his mind played repeatedly until it began to flow from his lips, a mantra that did not calm him but rather fueled his rage until the bomb went off. Naruto's fingernails were scraping the wall behind him.

"Naruto?"

The blond jumped and snarled at the man before him, jawbone protruding as he clenched his teeth in anger and hoped he didn't say anything revealing. Sasuke would only snicker - he still looks like a snickering person - at him if he knew Naruto was hallucinating.

"Naruto, why are you hiding behind the wall? Are you waiting to speak to my father or...?" A frown played across his lips as his eyes searched. "Or maybe you wanted to have that talk now. Although I must say that it's pretty late..."

On instinct, Naruto's eyes were already wondering about, taking every possible item into his mental inventory. A plant pot, a candle stick, some sort of fancy ornament. With any luck, Naruto could kill Sasuke and his string would just spontaneously find someone else. Or so he hoped.

"You're being unusually quiet, Naruto. You haven't even said anything..." Sasuke said with concern, eyes narrowing over onyx blue.

He drew closer, and Naruto recoiled back in response. Maybe it was his only imagination, but he spotted a faint flicker of hurt in Sasuke's soft, worried stare.

Naruto glanced down. Now that the Prince had drawn closer, the string had decreased in size and hung gracefully. It's glow was far brighter than before, but casting no shadow or glimmer on either hand.

Suddenly, without another word, without another thought, and with a small flit of hesitation, Naruto removed himself from the wall and circled past Sasuke. He had to get away before he did anything to compromise himself. His sole quiet glimmer of relief came when he saw that the string between them was growing longer.

_"The red string of fate is where two people are connected by a red string around their little fingers and are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances." _

_"And your string is connected."_

...

" I need to talk the old man, **now**."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, boy for Sasuke and Naruto, girl for Iruka and Kakashi?<strong>

**Only reason for that is because I would pay to see Kakashi as a daddy, being overprotective, afraid boys will steal her away from him.**

**I would actually watch the anime just for that shit (I only read the manga, and speaking of which... WHY KIRISHIMA WHY!? MY BABY!)**

**Men holding children just getting instantly hotter... damn Kakashi, you already 10/10, you'll be off the scales holding a baby.**

**Okay... fangirl moment over... GLEE AND SHAMELESS USA BACK ON TV! AWAY, MAKE HASTE TO THE SHIPPINGS!**


	16. Chapter 16 Take

**Why won't you write longer brain!?**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stepped back into the room he came out of, his fathers sleeping quarters, a little haphazardly. Something wasn't right with what happened. Now, don't get Sasuke wrong, he loves that recently Naruto hasn't been wanting to fight with him, but that one just didn't sit right. After all, an angry Naruto is better than a somewhat scared Naruto, and a scared Naruto was the one delivered.<p>

"I heard you speaking to Naruto, any bruises?" Fugaku asked with a chuckle as Sasuke entered, not once taking his eyes off his son. He was now sprawled across his bed with various papers strewn around his legs.

"Nope," Sasuke said almost happily, and walked forward to his father's bed as the door shut behind him.

"Huh." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Well, that's a start."

"It is."

A long awkward silence followed. Sasuke was expecting more from his eager and devoted father. Sometimes it helped to talk things out - but for some reason his father wasn't willing today. He rocked back and forth on his heels and puffed out his cheeks, waiting for his father to say something, but he busied himself with work.

"Hey..."

"Yes?"

"I said it is a very good start."

"I heard Sasuke." The Prince's name was given much emphasis, as if it were a time clock of his fathers patience. Finally, he glanced up and put down a few of the papers in his hand. "Alright son, tell me what's wrong."

"Where do I begin~!" Sasuke wasted no time beginning. "Well, I was just heading towards the bathroom when I find Naruto. But no! Not one-word-of-marriage-and-I'll-kill-you Naruto, more like... hiding-behind-a-wall Naruto. Which is odd right?" Fugaku nodded distractedly. "So I go up to him and ask why he's hiding. I just assumed he wanted to talk to you or maybe have a discussion about the... marriage."

The mention of the marriage intrigued Fugaku, lifting his head up with full concentration.

"But all he did was look at me stock still! So I kept getting closer, asking what's wrong, and right when I did that, well.."

Sasuke flopped down on his father's bed, scattering some papers onto the floor. "He spun around and ran away..."

"Maybe he's just flustered by his love for you?"

"Not the time dad. Of course that wouldn't be the case - that's the point of us NOT being married now. But today he almost seemed.." His voiced trailed off in thought, and when he didn't finish the sentence, Fugaku's curiosity got the better of him.

"Almost what?"

"…Scared."

Another period of quietude passed as Sasuke fiddled with his bangs. Suddenly, Fugaku laughed harder than Sasuke had ever heard him laugh. Sasuke had to twist around onto his stomach to get at look at his fathers crouched, quaking form.

"Dad! What's so funny?"

He couldn't peak coherently for a minute or so. His breath came in gasps until the high lowered.

"A Uzumaki. A Uzumaki. Scared!"

Sasuke pouted. "What's wrong with that?"

"Trust me son, when you have been around the Uzumaki family as long as me... " He stacked some papers together. "You will realize that they're a fearless family, and if that boy is anything like Minato..."

Sasuke caught himself in awe at the sudden change in his father's aura as he continued to babble about the older Uzumaki. Sasuke couldn't explain it but he almost looked... Sasuke shook his head. Yeah right.

"Heh. Guess you're right about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit early to say this but I want to get as much reviews as possible because this is something I'm unsure of. I'll probably post the same note after the NaruSasu chapters end. But...<strong>

**Should Fugaku and Minato have a kid together? It'll be normal, but at the same time somewhat weird? I have no problem with it but I'm not sure how to write it out... **

**Sooner or later Sasuke and Naruto will have their own child/children, which makes Fugaku and Minato grandparents. Then if I make Fugaku and Minato have a child together, Naruto and Sasuke will have a half brother, and their child/children would have an uncle/aunt?**

**But yeah, take a little vote on this. Leave it to you guys if you wish to see a little Fugamina around.**


	17. Chapter 17 My

**Late update, I was going through withdrawal and lackluster problems when it came to Glee and Shameless US, God the mocking. What is life? I wun Ian/Mickey and Slaine/Blam D:**

* * *

><p>Sasuke let out of a deep sigh as he left his bedroom to get a few documents for his talk with Naruto, which he was not looking forward to anymore. Naruto had ignored him for two days, not even giving him a glance. There was a faint feeling of hurt every time Naruto simply walked - more like scurried - passed him.<p>

All Sasuke did all day was think and hope that the hurt will subside, but knowing all the while, it wont.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to spot his brother Itachi with his nephew Oswald.

"So, I see you and Naruto are going to discuss the wedding! That's excellent news." Itachi said once he caught up to his baby brother.

Sasuke paused and remained quiet. After a moment of silence he sighed, "Whatever."

Itachi smiled sympathetically, he heard from his father that Naruto was almost acting scared of Sasuke, "Don't be sad brother, I'm sure Naruto is just nervous.."

"Ah, so father told you about what happened," Sasuke said, a light pout playing on his mouth as he looked over towards his brother.

"More like words spewed from his mouth in sheer panic. Half of it didn't make any sense because he was speaking so quickly, but I got the jest of it... You know Sasuke, you shouldn't make father worry, this whole marriage situation is just as stressful. Especially this whole Minato-sama thing..." Itachi said with a somewhat worried face, lowering his gaze to the sleeping Oswald in his arms.

Sasuke's heart sank at the words at his worried father, before back tracking to what Itachi said last, "Wait, what do you mean with Minato-sama?"

Itachi looked over at him with a sincere, caring face, "I'll tell you when you're older younger brother."

"Older? I'm seventeen for crying aloud!" Sasuke said as his earlier pout increased, "Come on, tell me! I won't freak out!"

Itachi gave him a 'you're kidding, right?' look and continued walking.

"Has one of their fights gone too far?" Sasuke asked.

"..."

"Or maybe they put their differences aside?!"

"..."

"… You're ignoring everything I say, aren't you?"

Itachi smiled back, ready to respond with whatever his brother said next until a yell hit his ear drums, making both him and Sasuke jump.

"Oh shit..." Itachi rarely cursed.

"ITACHI!" Deidara yelled as he stormed towards the two, teeth grinding in rage.

Itachi simply turned and pretended he never saw his partner. Deidara had other plans though and began to follow him.

"Oi, Itachi! Don't fucking ignore me! You said we would be home by now, but from what I hear from your father we're staying for another fucking week! After all this planning I made for our anniversary, you go and fuck it up. We were going to have so much sex on sex!" Deidara said, sulking at Itachi's side.

Itachi turned towards his husband with a blush clear on his face, "Deidara... inside voice. Oswald is here..."

"Awwwww! My bwaby bwoy looks shookewt sleeping in his daddy's arms! Like I've said before you're such a turn on when you're holding a baby!~"

Dumfounded, Sasuke tilted his head, "huh…?"

Itachi froze once he realized Sasuke was still there, Deidara froze too. He turned to Sasuke, waving her arms wildly, "Uh- I didn't mean it like that! I was just being creepy! Ahahaha! Yeah that's it! 'Tachi and me, sex? Pfft. Like hell! Hahahaha!" He yelled, making excuse after excuse while laughing awkwardly.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "I know what sex is you idiots, besides these walls are thin."

"The walls are thin...?" He said, feeling awkward now.

"THE WALLS ARE THIN!?" Itachi squeaked, face going as red as a tomato astounded that his baby brother could hear.. _t-that_!

"Yes, I had to ask Minato-sama for another bedro-"

Deidara cut in, "That's not cool, 'Tachi's sex noises are for my ears on-"

Itachi put his hand lazily over his mouth.

"Memory erased." Sasuke said, irritated at Deidara's open-mouth, "Now if you'll excuse us..." Sasuke said as he passed Oswald from Itachi to Deidara and began walking away, grabbing his brother's arm with him.

A long pause.

"Your husband is still..." Sasuke said awkwardly as he tried to look for the right to describe him, "...strange as ever..."

Itachi chuckled, "Nah, he just has no limits when it comes to bragging about making love and what not," He said easily, not feeling the least bit awkward.

"… Have you ever thought about that... With Naruto?" Itachi ask as he scratched his head.

Sasuke blushed and turned to his brother, "N-no! I don't want to get in his pants! I just love him!"

The two remained quiet for a few seconds.

Sasuke felt completely embarrassed. Not only from the awkward part about getting in his pants… but he also just said he loved Naruto, out loud. He felt his heart beat quicken as Itachi stared at him with a surprised look. Sasuke quickly turned away and walked faster.

"Please ignore what I just said…"

"Ignore what you just said?" Itachi said with a bright smile, "You just admitted you loved him! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you!"

Sasuke sighed and continued walking. A piece of paper fell out of one of the documents he had carried and Sasuke's eyes widened. Once the paper fell to the ground Itachi picked it up.

"This is.." Itachi said slowly as he examined the paper. He paused for a second before his eyes widened, "These are the weddings vows you were supposed to say to Naruto during the ceremony!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I know Itachi, now give it back." He said as he held out one of his hands while the other held his papers.

"No can do, little brother!" Itachi said as he began opening it.

Sasuke gave him a glare as he reached for the letter with one hand; Itachi refused to give it up and turned his back to him as he opened the letter.

Itachi looked over it for a while until he turned to Sasuke with a bright smile, "Sasuke it's amazing! These are the same vows Deidara said to me, how nostalgic! I really wish you could have said them to him-"

"Well it's too late for that, now isn't it!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed the letter from Itachi's hands. He held it in his hands and hung his head darkly.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said as he walked towards his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling sincerely at him, "It's not to late-"

"There's no point to even try anymore… Naruto's been avoiding me for two days straight, he's scared of me..." Sasuke said as he looked back at Itachi with a saddened smile, Itachi almost jumped at the face. It was so pitiful.

"Uhhh… what's going on here?" A low voice was heard from behind them. Itachi jumped once he realized it was Naruto, feeling rather awkward.

"Ah, Naruto, nothing to fret over," Itachi said.

Sasuke looked behind him and frowned as he averted his eyes away from Naruto. Naruto gave him a quick nervous glance before sighing, "Ah.. Hello Sasuke... How about we talk about this in private..."

Sasuke didn't even give him a glance as he walked away, "'Kay…"

Naruto looked confused for a second; thinking Sasuke was going to ditch their talk. But before he could voice his thoughts Sasuke turned around, giving him an annoyed look, "Aren't you coming?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh… yeah." He said as he began to walk next to Sasuke.

The two remained silent as they walked down the hall.

Itachi looked down the empty hall before smiling and walking away. He had a firecracker to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't a fan of this chapter, it seemed all over the place - but I was tired xD Apologies, apologies.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Last

**Yay to the flu!**

* * *

><p>"No way!" Sasuke said as he pointed at the documents which arranged their marriage, "One of the main points of a marriage is to be faithful to each other - cross that out!"<p>

Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth as he erased the bullet point he just wrote down.

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temple, "Seriously Naruto, I never knew you were this stupid. What if someone catches you huh?"

"Shut it teme," Naruto said as he threatened Sasuke with his pencil. Sasuke merely chuckled at this action, "Besides, if we are gonna do this I wanna at least have sex with other people."

After twenty minutes of arguing and threats they both finally came to a conclusion - that they will marry. However, only in public would they act like a couple to please the people of the Wind and Fire kingdom, plus, they were allowed their own arrangements.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said as he slumped in his chair and adjusted his glasses. Not knowing what else he should say, Sasuke looked at his short list of things, everything simple and basic; Thirty minutes of bathroom time, two separate beds, his own personal space and not to be bothered. He then looked over at the blonde, watching him tilt his head as he continued adding on to his already huge list.

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto stuck out his tongue as he wrote and focused his attention on the paper in front of him. Sasuke could only describe it as somewhat cute.

Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke staring, "What are you looking at?"

Sasuke blushed and turned his face to the side, "Nothing…"

Naruto sighed and looked back down at his list. Sasuke felt awkward and looked down at the ground. The two were silent until Sasuke decided the silence was annoying.

"So…" Sasuke began, "How are you and your father?" He said as he rested his chin on the table.

Naruto paused and he looked over at Sasuke with a half glare, "Why do you care?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment, not showing any emotion in his face. Sasuke looked back, almost concerned before Naruto sighed, "I've been thinking about what you said before." Naruto said as he looked out the window.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what was that."

"You came to my room and apologized, but I was the one who was cruel..." Naruto's eyes softened and Sasuke leaned forward to get a better look at the expression he had never seen on him, "Now that I think of it... I was an absolute jerk. I mean, I had no right to insult you or your family, you're more popular and loved... And I'm just... me. You know? I don't think I even deserve to be the future King-"

"Don't say that…" Sasuke said as he looked at the ground with a guilty look.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he stared at Sasuke for a moment.

"Don't ever say that Naruto…" Sasuke said in an almost whisper, "You're kind… and good-hearted. Anyone would be happy to have you as their king… Your kingdom and family love you."

Especially me…

"I forgive you for that anyways, so let bygones be bygones…" Sasuke said with a slightly sad smile, finally looking back at Naruto, "Anyone is really lucky to get to know you."

Naruto was startled at the sudden kindness, not knowing what to respond with. So he just stared. Of course, this made Sasuke embarrassed and he blushed as he turned his face away.

"What…?" Sasuke asked, trying to stop the blushing.

Naruto coughed awkwardly and blushed, "Uh… thanks…"

Sasuke smiled a little, "Anytime…"

Naruto was quiet for a second before he awkwardly started erasing things on his list. Twenty down to six.

Sasuke chuckled, "Less picky now I see…"

Naruto stared for a moment, "…Whatever."

Sasuke looked back and smiled challengingly, "What is it Naruto? Did my heartfelt speech swoon you off your feet?"

"Don't think I'll fall for that crap. I hate you."

"Your right Naruto, I shouldn't try to fool what we have~." Sasuke said as he smirked at the blonde, "I hate you too."

Naruto chuckled, "Says the guy who just called me nice and kind-hearted just a few moments ago."

"Doesn't mean I don't hate you," Sasuke said with a shrug.

Naruto smiled lightly at Sasuke, making his heart jump, "Well, then… I hate you too."

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as Naruto looked back down at his papers. Sasuke's lips grew into a smile and he felt a weird feeling in his heart. Warmth.

Heh, you sure are worth all the pain, Naruto…

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter because I wanted to do something cutesy : Plus my nose is like a snot fountain.**


	19. Chapter 19 Chance,

**Ugh, I can't even with this chapter. So disappointed, but I was in a writers block and had to do something to move it along. Enjoy this mess.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>One week later.<strong>_

Today was a day of experimentation.

"Oh come on!"

"C'mon!– oh hell…"

He'd locked his door after the constant visits of his father congratulating him for going through with the wedding which had started to give him a headache. Naruto exhaled, unable to believe he had once again been thoroughly defeated by a stupid piece of string. He'd taken two ends into his grip and pulled, only for it to extend out and slacken in his hands.

Currently, the thread was tied around the doorknob and Naruto's leg was braced firmly against the dark wood. If it worked for teeth— Naruto tugged and promptly fell back to the floor. It hadn't even ripped the doorknob off.

He tried his teeth next. The string slipped through them like nothing and settled back onto his finger. Naruto stared at it, frowning and cursing the thing. It sat there and pulsed innocently.

"What do I have to do to get rid of?"

Naruto's eyes travelled down to the string's trail. It wound across the couch and under the door, glowing under the threshold shadow. It brought him absolutely no comfort to know that his worst nemesis was on the other side.

_It just wasn't possible._

"There you are Naruto.

Shikamaru stood at the back entrance of the kitchen, having a smoke break with his hands shoved in his pockets. Naruto tried to smile awkwardly and apologized for keeping him waiting.

It was a little tradition Naruto and Shikamaru have had forever. Since Naruto's father was always too busy to eat breakfast at the table and would eat it inside his office instead, Naruto would eat his breakfast with Shikamaru every morning.

"That's fine, I understand after what happened."

"What?"

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, how are you feeling? After banging your head..."

Naruto blinked, and it took him several moments for it to register. He'd almost forgotten about falling from the top of the stairs, which he'll admit was not something someone normal tended to overlook. His head didn't hurt, nor anywhere else. Naruto only wished his hallucinations would go away. The blond was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost ignored Shikamaru's question.

"F-Fine. I'm fine."

"Great. Shall we eat?"

Naruto followed Shikamaru obediently, keeping close behind him as they made their way through the bustle of cooks. The string was moving along the ground, telling him that Sasuke was somewhere nearby. Damn him, couldn't he just mind his own business and stay in his room? Naruto ran a hand through his hair and masochistically thought about tugging it.

The breakfast lasted a mere five minutes since Naruto couldn't ever eat slow when it came to Shikamaru's cooking.

"You're a bit on-edge today."

He nodded but he couldn't tell Shikamaru what was actually going on

"Well, I've gotta go and get dinner ready for you and Uchiha's." Shikamaru patted him on the back on his way past. "Take care of yourself, Naruto."

"Un." Naruto nodded again and watched Shikamaru go back to work, then sighed and hung over the counter that separated him from various spices.

Suddenly the string on his finger began to shift at his feet. Naruto raised his head, wondering...

Naruto decided to follow the thread. If his intuition served him right, Sasuke was a mere few rooms away. The further he walked, however, the more his anger grew. How dare Sasuke be fated to love with him. There was no way in hell, even if the teme came to fall in love with him, that Naruto would ever return those—

The sight around the corner made him stop in his tracks.

Sasuke was lying lazily on a leather sofa that encircled a fire place. Back on the sofa, his legs draped over the side as a book layed innocently on his lap - the title "The Pilgrims Progress" was printed on it's cover. Because of his position, Sasuke's shirt was riding up just a little, exposing a few inches of smooth, pale flesh just underneath his kimono. Naruto tried furiously to will away the heat rising to his cheeks.

At first he thought Sasuke might have been asleep, but then the Prince sat up all too quickly. His hand hovered in front of his face, body rocking a little on the sofa. Confused, Naruto waited and watched, and then all of a sudden Sasuke sneezed, and it was possibly the most adorable thing the blond had ever witnessed, not to mention something coming from the teme. Sasuke sniffled, tears budding to the corners of his eyes, and sneezed again. His hair was coming out of place more than they already were and parts of his face were flushed red. The silk sleeves suddenly seemed too long for him as he used the end to wipe his nose, scrunching his eyes shut and sighing.

Naruto plastered himself to the other side of the wall in case Sasuke accidentally saw him, but when he looked back Sasuke was back to lying on the sofa, more lazily than the last time. Sasuke groaned and sniffled again.

Sasuke's head was pounding from the sinus headache, the cold just came out of nowhere! The light-headedness was making him dizzy, not to mention appear tipsy. He had to breathe through his mouth entirely now, and even that sounded wet and disgusting. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping it would make everything better. The skin underneath his eyes was already starting to puff up.

He wondered if he'd be able to eat at this rate. Just those few pieces of tomatoes at lunch had left him almost completely out of breath. Maybe he'd ask that cook to set him up for intravenous nutrition, but the idea of not being able to taste the foods he loved turned him off of it. Not like he was able to taste it now anyway. Sasuke bolted up again and sneezed.

Naruto had seen his fair share of cute things from kittens to Neji's kid laughing. Sasuke with a cold, however, easily won the competition. A small part of him — very small and very suppressed — wanted to go up and hug him tightly, and maybe his silk-covered hands would wrap around to clutch him back–

Stop that. Naruto was so close to slapping himself. Sasuke is not cute. Sasuke was annoying and shady. Sasuke was his new declared arch nemesis. Sasuke was evil, obnoxious, devious...

When Naruto looked again, Sasuke was leaving the living room, the book dangling limply from his fingers. He staggered in his walk as he sneezed.

Naruto's heart didn't settle down even as he got back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Like what, I don't even know what this chapter is, just leave me and tumblr to die.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 To

**Good evening, morning, night... whatever your time zone is (When we're together time doesn't exist) **

**Sorry for the late update, I've been through the whole writer block stage and good grief, it's terrible. Well here's a chapter for you, and the next chapter is character information two! Where it gives info about the characters introduced in my story, and like last time, you can go ahead and skip it if you feel like it'll spoil you. Whatever.**

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, I need, I need you to... send a message."<p>

Kakashi frowned in annoyance at the spoiled prince, creasing his eyebrows together. As usual, he was by Sasuke's side - the brat always needed constant attention and looking after. "Your perfectly capable of writing yourself. So do it, yourself!"

"What do you think... My father pays you for, Kakashi?"

His courtier finally looked up, showing his displeasure full-force. "Okay seriously, what's with all the pauses?"

"I… I…"

Sasuke's head suddenly reeled forward as he sneezed. With his head stuffed into his pillow to soothe the ache, he blindly grabbed for the tissue box near his bedside. He barely noticed Kakashi suddenly standing beside him with some pen and paper.

"Fine. Who am I writing to?"

"Hidan."

"You're not planning on going anywhere now, are you?"

Sasuke shot him a weak and incredulous look. "Kakashi, I can survive just fine on my own, but it's nice to see you worried about me for a change." By now, Kakashi had finished writing the letter and wax sealed it.

"That's not what I meant."

Sasuke didn't bother listening any more as he felt another sneeze coming on, building and building until it burned unbearably, but the onslaught never came, and somehow this was worse than the real event would have been. He hit his forehead to the pillow with a soft whoop.

The prince also failed to notice the door to his bedroom open. Suddenly a fat chubby face appeared at the front of his bed, and he raised his head to squint at the ball. Christ.

"Unc' Sasu! Unc' Sasu!"

"What do you want, you big lump?"

Oswald frowned comically at the lack of attention his Uncle was giving him and pulled at his hand. "Bah!"

Kakashi returned to the bedroom after mailing the letter. "You promised to spend some time with your nephew so Itachi and Deidara could get some alone time for their anniversary"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, trying to recall when he'd… "I made no such promise."

"I was there when they asked you. I put it in your logbook, even though you never bother to check it."

Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose. "Listen here you tub of lard, Uncle Sasuke can't play now... so shoo."

"Pwomise!"

Sasuke tried to wave him away, but even that required too much effort in his state. He looked at Kakashi for help, but he turned back to his work with the smallest increment of a smile. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Kakashi…" he seethed.

"Why don't you take him with you?" Kakashi suggested innocently. Sasuke balked and, somehow, seemed to grow paler than his skin already was.

"No."

"Bah bah!"

Sasuke stood suddenly, as if to display his strength, only to stagger and sway a little, almost tripping. He grabbed his nephew and tugged teasingly on one of his golden locks. "Lets go Goldie Locks. I have to go to Hidan's to pick up a prescription for this damn disease."

"Unc' Sasu!"

Sasuke practically dragged his lifeless form out the door, while Oswald waved to 'papa' which was returned.

Naruto spotted them the minute they entered the town.

Sasuke was practically tripping through the street. The blond was sure that without Oswald he'd probably be fine with collapsing onto the street and sleeping there for the night. Sasuke suddenly stopped and sneezed, rocking back on his heels and hanging his head.

"Bah?"

Sasuke's eyes were red and watering, and he could barely make out people anymore. Tipping his head forward was only making him dizzy. Sasuke only just managed to stay on his toes

This is going to look weird.

"Bah! Bah! Unc' Sasu!"

Oh hell.

Oswald jumped out of skin as Naruto approached unexpectedly from behind. Sasuke brought his head up and froze, coal eyes wide. The string along the ground served as a constant reminder now, but he couldn't just let Sasuke die - that was his job.

"Jesus Christ just looking at you I can tell you're sick. Why did you leave?"

Sasuke stared at him for a few awkward seconds before hanging his head again in a short, weak snort of laughter. He placed his hands on his knees and wobbled. Then he watched as Naruto quarter-turned away and stared at him through his peripherals.

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds before hanging his head again in a weak snickering of laughter. He wobbled some more because of this. Then he watched as Naruto scooped Oswald out of his arms and placed him onto the ground. The boy was perfectly capable of walking. He then turned quarter away and stared at him.

"Well? Get on."

Oswald looked on with anticipation, looking to them. People were beginning to stare at them now, insisting. Sasuke blinked a few times, wondering if this was a hallucination. No, more like a dream — even if it was Naruto, the prince was suffering enough to deter his ability to walk normally, so without a word he clambered exhaustedly onto the blond's back. Naruto hooked his hands under Sasuke's knees as Sasuke flung his arms around Naruto's neck and held onto Oswalds hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Hidan's, the local doctor" Sasuke mumbled hoarsely into his shoulder. They were getting quite a few stares now, mostly disbelieving looks of the two in close proximity not to mention physical contact without going at each other's throats.

"Why are... why are you outside the palace?"

"I wanted to see the town."

"Ha... You... haven't changed one bit... Don't throw a rock at me again"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Sasuke took his hand away from Naruto's kimono for a moment to rub his nose. Naruto said nothing for most of the trip, only curt one-word answers when Sasuke gave him directions. It was only until they were a mere block away from the doctor's home when Naruto noticed how Sasuke's earlier choke-hold on him had considerably slackened.

"Sasuke."

There was no reply. Naruto craned his neck to look; Sasuke's head was rested heavily against his shoulder and his eyes were closed. The blond could feel short, laboured breaths delicately meeting his skin. He sniffed softly, and Naruto looked away quickly, trying to think of any other way to explain the light pink dusting his cheeks.

"You'd better not get me sick."

* * *

><p><strong>Also: I'm going to go back through previous chapters and make a minor adjustment. I feel like if this story is going to develop and get somewhat of a plot (a bigger one shall I say) Naruto won't remember the event of him throwing a rock at Sasuke's head, but Sasuke does. It's just a minor adjustment really, since I haven't got into depth about that event yet. So you don't particularly need to go back through the chapters and re-read.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Character Information 2

**Since this information was updated about a couple of minutes after the recent uploaded chapter, chapter 20, there may possibly be some confusion. So if you're looking for the recent chapter go back a page xD**

**COMMENCE THE NOTES THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters information:<strong>

**Oswald** - No thread attachment involved in the family. Son of Itachi and Deidara and future King of the Earth Kingdom. Deidara is his birth father. Has a lot of baby fat, most of his appearance is from Deidara's side. Due to his father Itachi being involved in the war for a year after his birth he tends to call Kakashi his papa, which Itachi seethes over. Age 2. Inspiration song: None.

**Hidan** - Red thread attached to Kakuzu. Easily tempered especially when it comes to his work rival Kakuzu. Home can be found near the borders, located on the Wind Kingdoms side, uses it as his workplace. Skillful at his job. More of an underground doctor. Likes Kakuzu's scars. Age 27. Bottom. Inspiration song: Watch Me Burn by Lansdowne.

**Kakuzu** - Red thread attached to Hidan. Calm and obsessed with money, tends to steal Hidan's clients. Clinic can be found near the borders, located on the Fire Kingdoms side. Has a rivalry with Hidan where they tend to get into a lot of arguments. Age 25. Top. Inspiration song: Can You Keep A Secret? by The Cab.

**Shikamaru** - Red thread attached to Neji. Calm, lazy and loyal to the Namikaze family. Took over his mentors job, Asuma, as the head chef when he passed away. Is the source of Naruto's ramen and is considered a God by him. Finds Neji really beautiful. Age 23. Top. Inspiration song: Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench.

**Neji** - Red thread attached to Shikamaru. Father of Daisuke, dubbed as The Mother Hen by his friends. Wife passed away recently, now a single father. Hides his true feelings behind a mean personality, recently only Daisuke can make him smile (Until Shikamaru of course!) Glad that Shikamaru treats him normally instead of some glass because of his wifes recent passing. Usually has his hair tied up in a bun. Age 23. Bottom. Inspiration song: All To Myself by Marianas Trench.

**Daisuke** - No thread attachment involved in the story. Can't talk or walk yet. Has an overprotective father. Friends with Hizachi and Ryusa. Most of his appearance is from Neji's side. Age: 8 Months. Inspiration song: None.

**Hizachi Jr** - No thread attachment involved in the story. Unidentical twin of Ryusa. Son of Kiba and Hinata. Quite and shy. Big brother role with Daisuke. Named after Neji's father Hizachi. Gets his mothers appearance. Age: 4. Inspiration song: none.

**Ryusa** - No thread attachment involved in the story. Unidentical twin of Ryusa. Son of Kiba and Hinata. Mischevious and protective. Big brother role with Daisuke. Gets his fathers appearance. Age: 4. Inspiration song: none.

**Kiba** - Red thread attached to Hinata. Father of Ryusa and Hizachi Jr. Married to Hinata. One of Naruto's best friends. His boys always get him in trouble with Neji. Home can be found in the Wind Kingdom at the Hyuuga compound where him, Hinata, Neji, and the children live. Age: 22. Inspiration song: Kiss You by One Direction.

**Hinata** - Red thread attached to Kiba. Mother of Ryusa and Hizachi Jr. Married to Kiba. Home can be found in the Wind Kingdom at the Hyuuga compound where her, Kiba, Neji, and the children live. Stutters a lot, awfully shy. Used to have a crush on Naruto before she met Kiba. Age 22. Inspiration song: Stutter by Marianas Trench.

* * *

><p><strong>What? I like Neji with his hair up.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Burn

**Short chapter be short. I forgot to update this and then some 'Guest' review told me to so yeah xD. Sorrrrryyyy~**

* * *

><p>Oswald ran ahead of the pair and banged his chubby hands on Hidan's door. Hidan answered, and in confusion tilted his head at the strange baby on his doorstep. Naruto followed a little while after them with Sasuke draped limply on his back. As they got inside, Naruto dropped Sasuke's sack form on the couch, which started to wake the Prince.<p>

His eyes creaked open slowly, still achy from the sneezing, as he sat up and looked for the nearest box of tissues. When he saw that there were none, he looked around only to have his eyes fall on a certain blond who was raiding Hidan's fridge for some food.

"Oh my, Naruto, my knight in shining armor." Sasuke grinned smugly, although weakly, turning his body to face him over the back of the couch. Naruto chose to ignore him, finally taking out some left-over ramen and simply slurping it up cold. As he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, onyx eyes stared in his direction.

Annoyance, but only mild.

Hidan passed by and told Izaya he would be with him shortly and how Kakuzu was going to have a field day that he was the one to treat the Fire Prince! Sasuke but only glanced but all the while kept his stare on Naruto, who seemed determined to block out his presence entirely. Oswald was glued to the blond's side, tugging his pant legs and failing to pronounce Naruto.

"I might thank you one day, Naruto."

Naruto turned a little, brows furrowed when Sasuke wasn't where he'd left him. "Eh?"

"Might. I said," came his voice from the bathroom, and in the next moment he emerged with a box fo tissues - his trophy per se. The sneezing had gone for now thankfully, though his eyes still felt stiff and hazy. "Could be tomorrow, could be in a week, could be in a few years. But might."

"Why?"

"Of course, I'll owe you back."

"What?"

"That's my way, you know." Sasuke blew his nose almost daintily, crumpled the tissue and began a pile.

Naruto remained silent, and merely placed his hands on the counter and hunched forward in a tensely thoughtful stretch.

Sasuke's smile grew wider. "…Naruto look at me."

With some stiffness about it, Naruto finally turned to face him. Sasuke had one elbow propped on the back of the couch as he craned his neck in the blond's direction. For now, the raven's confidence overrode his cold. He cocked an eyebrow and gave him a smirk.

"See– now that wasn't so hard, now was it? We're gonna be married in a week after all..."

It was only with a great deal of concentration that someone would have noticed Naruto's body tense up just slightly, and luckily for him Sasuke was using his peripherals. Naruto suddenly circled out of the kitchen, waved goodbye to Hidan and headed out the door. Sasuke was left blinking and confused, and the second the door slammed behind the blond, Sasuke sneezed.

* * *

><p>The pounding in his chest, the heat rising to his cheeks, the labored breathing, dizziness — it was dangerous.<p>

"I think I'm having a heart attack."

* * *

><p><strong> I'm dead, that is all.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 A

**Short again, but this time it's because I split the chapter in two. It was one of those that just looked weird if it was in one page... I'll update the other chapter in a couple of hours. **

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto found himself terribly restless. He'd already ate at least three bowls of ramen and it was barely 6PM. Throughout the afternoon, he tapped his foot nervously. Naruto appeared distracted.<p>

"You look tense."

Naruto glanced up towards his 'God' from the stool he was occupying, who was looking back at him with a nonchalant expression. The blond tried to relax himself to prove Shikamaru wrong, but to no avail, he was only able to settle his shoulders from their tense state.

"Sorry, Shikamaru-sama."

"Don't be sorry," he said with a small smile. "But I think you need to unwind, Naruto."

Naruto scratched his scarred cheek anxiously, looking off to the side. He was starting to like the idea — anything to get his mind off the raven – who had not been on his mind all day, definitely not. "Well, how do I do that?"

"When's the last time you went out, Shikamaru?"

"What, like outside? Here?"

Shikamaru laughed. "No, I mean out. You know, having fun, drinking. Out."

Naruto thought for a moment, then turned back to him and said hesitantly, "I'm a prince Shikamaru-sama, I can't exactly go out drinking…"

"That's just sad, you should be able to unwind for once," Shikamaru stated with a frown. "Come on, we're going out. Out out."

When Shikamaru took his hand and pulled him out of the palace to the nearest street corner, Naruto simply followed like a dog on a leash. Sure, Naruto had walked past bars before, but he'd never been in them. Not to mention he didn't care much for ale. Shikamaru ordered for them, letting Naruto order something sweet instead. After his first few sips Naruto's memory was starting to miss pieces here and there, as he moved from place to place with little recollection of how he'd gotten there.

And Shikamaru-sama was right — he was beginning to let himself relax. Sasuke had completely left his mind (except for this one time where he mistook a black-haired man for the prince). At some point during the night Naruto glanced back at their stools at the bar and merely acknowledged briefly the four empty glasses and the quickly diminishing one in his hands now. Navigating the cup was proving difficult.

"You having a good time?" Shikamaru leaned close to ask him over the music; he smelled like strong ale and food. Naruto nodded a little. Most of their stay was already becoming a blur, and all Naruto could remember were bits and pieces of daring women approaching him and Shikamaru laughing and muttering "virgin". At some point, Shikamaru had even gotten a girl's number, but he thrown it in the trash immediately after deeming her as not his type when Naruto asked.

Suddenly it was almost midnight. Shikamaru draped an arm over his shoulder and brought him out of the bar. The undulating singing died down behind them until it was muted by the closing doors. Shikamaru stretched as Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Did it help?"

"Sure," Naruto mumbled, swaying.

"Good. Well, have a nice night, I'm heading back to my house. You'll be... fine right?" He questioned, but Naruto waved him off saying he's practically an adult.

Shikamaru waved goodbye and went on his way. Naruto didn't really know what to do with himself, ambling mindlessly and unsure of where he was going. He followed his thread for a while, the red string pulsing and doubling hazily in his vision.

It was when he returned to the palace and reached a certain room that a few flashes returned to his memory. He knew he'd been here before, but what for? Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto knocked onto the door.

The door opened and a raven was on the other side.

"Naruto...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ever listen to Teenage Dream by Boyce Avenue while writing, ever. It makes you wanna skip the whole entire story and get right to the kissing and smut and whatnot. Ugh, the urges I fought! ... Such a cute song though.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 Bridge

**Here you go my patient followers, Rated M bitches. Plus, the leeeeeengthhhhhhh, be proud... please? 3:**

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't recall what was happening over the fussiness in his mind now. Sasuke stood aside, which Naruto took as an invitation, hands deep in his robes pockets as, brow furrowed, he stared concentratedly on a small crack in the hardwood floor. He bent his knees rapidly, alternating, a nervousness that Naruto would have picked up on if the alcohol weren't still clouding his system.<p>

"You're drunk."

As Sasuke shut the door behind him, Sasuke glanced at him once, then looked away. The rooms were dim but not quite black. Several new-looking clothes were scattered on the bed and across the couch.

"Deidara took me shopping... Apparently my outfits weren't suitable for the Wind Kingdom... Naruto, do you need... help with anything?"

"I need to sleep." Naruto slurred.

Sasuke drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "Then go back to your own room."

"With you."

Naruto followed him into the main area of the room; and was greeted with a familiar sight. The bed was full-size, with plain white sheets and a wooden bed frame. A simple lamp and a few bottles adorned the bedside table, and opposite was a window through which moonlight filtered in between cracks between the curtains.

"Uhm... Okay, If uhm... I need to go and shower though so... make yourself at home?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, but the Fire Prince was already inside the bathroom, closing with a light click. A bright yellow line illuminated the threshold underneath the door.

The blond made his way to the bed and slipped under the sheets, caring less about changing out of his day clothes. Mind blank, Naruto didn't have to think too much for the alcohol put him to sleep rather quickly.

Sasuke hit the shower tile for the third time, but the result was only a wet smack and a shuddering pain in the side of his hand. Hot water raced through his hair, down his back, ran in veins down pale thin legs. He was feeling sick now in more ways than one.

_'What is he doing here?'_

He washed his hair almost furiously, cursing when a few soap suds burned his eyes. The bubbles soon dissolved and swirled about the drain.

_'What does he mean sleeping in the same bed? I can't, what if...'_

He'd almost stopped breathing then and there.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom in a pair of silk sleepwear. He rubbed his hair dry with a small towel around his neck, cleaning the moisture from his ears and forehead. He paused as he saw Naruto. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, motionless, head hanging forward. Sasuke sighed and approached him slowly, bare feet on the hardwood pattering like soft rain.

"Naruto."

The blond failed to acknowledge him.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

No reaction. It seemed unlike other people who might get happy, sad, angry when drunk, Naruto reverted to some sort of quiet, inner self that the raven had never seen before. He was always so loud. He took Naruto's face in his hands and brought his head up so that those glossy blue orbs met his, then took his towel and draped it around Sasuke's neck. The blond let Sasuke draw him in by his grip on the towel.

Sasuke felt like crying.

"Stop it."

Naruto's eyes were half-lid and groggy, barely able to stay open, as his head lay limply in Sasuke's hands.

"I said stop it... Don't look at me like that. Don't look so sad."

And so slowly, a time that seemed to last for hours, Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

It was a simple kiss, lips closed and barely brushing, Naruto's hands reaching up to cup Sasuke's face more gently than even he thought he could manage. Sasuke's eyes widened a little for only a second, before fluttering closed. It was only a minuscule movement, but Naruto noticed Sasuke pressing his lips back nevertheless.

Naruto pulled away, sliding his eyes open. He plucked the towel from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor, its sound making the only noise in the quiet room. Naruto then hooked his thumbs under the hem of Sasuke's sleep pants and pulled them down, making Sasuke's breath hitch. Lower body bare and just nearly covered by the top of the pajamas, Sasuke braced his knees on the edge of the bed and as Naruto pulled him into his lap.

Naruto eased himself back onto the bed, and from there Sasuke placed his elbows at either side of the blond's head and leaned down to take his lips again. It was slightly more open, lips moving this time against one another, still careful and soft.

Sasuke arched his back to gently grind his hips down against Naruto's, feeling the blond shiver under him. Either Naruto was so drunk that he didn't recognize him, or he had finally submitted himself to having feelings for him— Sasuke liked to think it was the latter, but as he softly molded his mouth to Naruto's lips, tasting strong alcohol and overpowering sweetness, he assumed it was the former.

Sasuke parted breathlessly and sat up, lower bodies hovering mere inches away from each other. As he started to remove the shirt, Naruto leaned forward, removing his own shirt as they kissed again. The sleep shirt fell to meet the pants on the floor, while Naruto's lay crumpled on the other side of the bed. Their bare chests brushed, heat swimming through both of them as Sasuke gradually introduced his tongue into the blond's mouth, and he whimpered when he felt Naruto's hand tentatively brush his naked thigh.

_'Kakashi was right... these thighs are killer.'_

Sasuke found a source of friction in Naruto's lap and ground his hips down, trembling at the sensation. He gasped and dipped his head into the crook of the blond's neck, hands still running through his hair and tracing the upper vertebrae, as he peppered the skin with light, flutter kisses. A short, low noise escaped from deep within Naruto's throat when Sasuke's nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and pants. The metallic clanks echoed in the room, silent save for a small moans.

As soon as the pants came off, Naruto gently coaxed Sasuke's back to the bed, crawling over him and capturing his lips again. He arched into Naruto's light, uncharacteristic caresses, until Sasuke felt as though his skin were pleasantly burning.

Breath escaping him, he tore their lips apart and swallowed, tipping his head back into the pillows as Naruto preoccupied himself with Sasuke's collar-bone. The bright blond tips of his tresses tortuously tickled the raven's neck, eliciting a soft whine. He gripped the sheets behind his head and rolled his lower body into Naruto's, coercing him to another point of focus.

The minute the blonde's fingers closed around the throbbing heat of his cock, Sasuke shuddered with a whimper and words failed him. When Naruto's grip then twisted down the swollen length only to tug back up quickly, Sasuke saw white. Before he even registered it, the Uchiha's trembling hands had moved to either side of his body, clutching desperate fistfuls of the soft sheets beneath him.

'He's, my ... oh shit, hand feels so ... stop. Can't ...'

Sasuke stretched around to the bedside table and grabbed one of the bottles of lotion. He put a good-sized amount within his fingers and reached down to his own entrance, his legs wide. But before he could do much more, Naruto removed his hands from his current project and spread some of the lotion from Sasuke's hand and took over, pressing a finger inside.

"Wait– nngh…" Sasuke felt his breath quickening and growing louder as his mind reeled from the feeling of Naruto's fingers gingerly spreading him open. Soft moist lips found his chest and sucked until he left a hickey. With his hand still coated in lotion, Sasuke palmed Naruto's erection and stroked tenderly, causing the man above him to moan against his skin and remove his fingers with a wet sound.

As Naruto pressed the head of his arousal to Sasuke's opening, the prince's breath hitched and he closed his eyes.

"Naruto…"

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes snapped shut and a moan slipped forth as Naruto's entire weight forged onto his protesting dip then breached it harshly. Both tanned hands twitched then savagely fisted the bed sheets in a white knuckled grip. Sasuke gasped, his trembling lips parted as unfocused onyx eyes shot open. This was happening ... this was really fucking happening.

With his cock an inch deep, Naruto shuddered above the stunned raven with a throaty moan; his own fingers digging harshly into Sasuke's thighs as thoughts and need and sensation swamped the Uzumaki's mind. His pelvis rolled forward hungrily and the solid heat of his cock ran up against Sasuke's walls as it filled him. Sasuke drew in a trembling breath when the slicing pain of movement stopped, only to be replaced by a dull throbbing ache as his protesting walls stretched to accommodate the thick intrusion. Naruto closed his eyes and curved over Sasuke with a ragged groan, his heart was pounding so wildly in his chest that it thumped strong against the Uchiha's chest.

"God... I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.." Naruto rasped breathlessly against Sasuke's nape, dragging his lips across the surface of the Prince's neck as his hands coast soothingly up then back down Sasuke's ribs. " ... you're so tight."

"Ha!" Sasuke gasped vocally as Naruto's hands moved to grab the backs of his thighs, pushing his legs down further and hooking one over his shoulder. The motion sunk Naruto even deeper into him, and Sasuke cried out again, pulling a little on Naruto's blond locks and bucking his hips. Sasuke whimpered as Naruto began to move faster. The bed began to creak a little under their weight, protesting quietly. But Naruto was still going at a painfully slow pace, and he wished he could tell Naruto that he didn't have to worry about breaking him.

Naruto drew his hips away carefully then slowly sank back in with an indulgent moan. The angle caused his head to prod against the sensitive gland of nerves inside Sasuke and the raven cried out loudly as his whole body shuddered in equal parts of surprise.

Sasuke gasped a quiet "there" suddenly, mouth hanging wide open.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip hard and pulled out, only to thrust inside again in the same way, earning another pleasured moan for his efforts. Naruto finally opened his eyes and steeled himself to see a look of loathing awaiting him on the Sasuke's face ... But he was shocked to instead find a panting Sasuke looking up with both confusion and an incredible warmth. Naruto inhaled sharply and as his expression twitched. Jesus, what on earth was this feeling? It was as if his heart was about to give out.

Sasuke watched the blond's silent struggle and when blue eyes snapped shut and Naruto began to pull out, Sasuke caught him; locking his legs tight around his waist just before Naruto could slip away. Logic and reason told Sasuke to let him go... to put this all behind him... But something inside Sasuke couldn't allow it. He needed to know what lurked inside Naruto's mind... Wanted to know if there was just an inkling; a speckle of lo... why.

At the feel of Sasuke's legs anchoring him, Naruto's eyes blinked open. He hissed softly when Sasuke's thighs twined even tighter, forcing half of his length to slip back inside the clutching heat which he'd just tried to escape. Naruto shivered and looked down into Sasuke's black eyes helplessly, onyx against cornflower blue. As they stared at each other for that breathless second, their gaze screamed out what neither could manage to say. In heed of that call, Naruto passionately and savagely slammed his cock all the way back inside Sasuke with a husky moan. The raven's neck arched back violently; eyes snapping with a surprised gasp at the sensation of being so filled. The struggle to understand was all but lost. Replaced by a shared acceptance of the fact that this moment ... whatever its causes... They simply didn't care.

Sasuke whimpered at both the continuous pumps inside him. The Uchiha's hands quickly moved to clutch harshly at Naruto's forearms on either side of his torso, his grip leaving pale streaks on tanned skin. He felt lost, and he wasn't the only one ... Naruto was equally lost to the new and consuming clash of their bodies and tongues. Naruto pulled back to nip harshly at Sasuke's bottom lip and a shiver ran through his core as Sasuke's walls tightened around his throbbing length, indicating the Uchiha's pleasure.

"Fuck ... you feel so good," Naruto moaned against Sasuke's lips as he thrusted even deeper into Sasuke's unexpected body. One hand rose from its tight grip of the sheets to tug the blonds hair as Naruto kised Sasuke again, speaking each harsh kiss. "You feel ... so fucking ... good."

Each deep plunge was powerful and lingering. Naruto then let his weight fall onto his lover, using the power of his hips to bold each deep thrust. Sasuke gave a throaty groan at both the Uzumaki's increased heaviness atop him and the flesh contact which caused his dick to throb hungrily in its new confined space.

"Fuck!" Sasuke moaned out at a particularly savage slam.

A shine of sweat shined all over Sasuke's body. Sasuke could feel Naruto's own exertions mixing in with his own, enveloping his cock in a sweat slicked grind of stomaches that made him want to sob in rapture as the mattress springs creaked and groaned beneath the pair. Jesus.

"Naruto please, God, please ..." Sasuke rasped deliriously as if he was in some ritual, his lids growing heavier and breathing failing him.

The Fire Prince grasped tight at the pillow above his head in trying to anchor himself, one cheek pressed into the messy sheets as Sasuke's rebellious hips began to rock up into Naruto's delicious thrusts all on their own accord. The need to cum was simply too powerful, and so Sasuke finally gave in to the raging current. His clutching right-hand released the pillow, forcing its way in between their bodies to wrap shaky fingers around his own cock, stroking the length frantically.

"Naruto ... you're gonna make me cum ... oh Jesus Christ, you're gonna make me fucking cum!"

Sasuke's head slammed back to the mattress and his back bowed upwards as he came, eyes squeezed shut, his other hand clutching harshly onto the pillow. Overwhelming heat drenched Sasuke's abdomen as he released, coating dewy skin in spurts and across his chest.

Driven towards his own edge by the Sasuke's climax, Naruto pressed burning kisses to the raven's neck as his own hips slammed forward even faster. Drilling his length into the clutching vise of Sasuke's body as the Uchiha shook and writhed beneath him with gruff keening cries.

"not ... s-so ... hard." Sasuke protested weakly as his climax finally began to ebb away and the discomfort of being penetrated was no longer covered up by heady pleasure. But Naruto couldn't stop, he was completely entrenched in rabid desire.

"Just ... let me cum ..." He rasped, hips pounding forward relentlessly, feverish and wild. "I'm almost ... ah ..."

"Ahh god ..." Naruto moaned hotly, "God, why does it feel like this ..." The blond hissed hoarsely, confounded by the intensity of the staggering pleasure crashing through his body. "Fuck!"

Every muscle in Naruto's powerful lean frame seemed to cramp at the same moment and lunge forward. With a gasping cry and thick heat rushed up through his throbbing length, then exploded. A soft sated whine escaped parted lips, carried on a shallow sigh and Naruto collapsed atop Sasuke utterly depleted. Neither knew how much time passed like that, bodies spent and tangled together.

It was only after both had settled and he unwound his legs, the blond lying listlessly asleep on top of him, that Sasuke realized he had clung to Naruto for dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel mixed about this chapter. I mean, yay for sex finally and whatnot, but I feel conflicted with it. I feel like its perfect timing so I won't have to write an awkward-sex scene during the marriage consummation and it'll open more opportunities to move the storyline along and not put me in a jam, but then at the same time I feel like it was really forced. Did I imply Naruto's new mutual feelings well enough? Bah! If you've been following me long enough you should know I'm hardly positive about my chapters, so ignore my ramblings xD<strong>

**So think as that as a sorry for not updating for two months. I hope the lemon was good, I rarely write them.**


	25. Chapter 25 Or

**Eww guys, I get my exam results on the 22nd, I just want it to be over with... and for Saints Row 4 to be released already.**

* * *

><p>Though the twisted sheets around his frame, and the throbbing pain in his skull and backside the next morning were solid proof that his little rendezvous with Naruto hadn't been a figment of a dream... Neither of them brought it up. Instead both of the boys skirted around each other. Naruto for one, found refuge in going to the help quarters as much as possible and keeping himself incredibly busy. The result, the boys sank happily into that comfortable denial - well, happily on Naruto's side. Whether it was a defense mechanism, the easy way out, or both ... Talking about it meant that it had happened, and now... that was a reality which the eighteen year-old just didn't know how to face.<p>

The days that followed easily bled into weeks, and the drunken lust became but a foggy memory for Sasuke as life trudged along the halls of the palace, and their wedding drew near. Without the headache that was Naruto and his drama, the Uchiha was finally accepting their one-sided relationship and finding slowly that although with what happened, Naruto would indeed never feel the same way. And it was time for him to try to move on. Because if he didn't, down the years where they were married and had their own little heirs, Sasuke would be in a world of pain. Each time they would sit beside each other in meetings; pain. Each time they would sleep together to produce a future King or Queen to the throne; pain. Each time they even locked eyes with each other; there would be pain.

This peace stretched on for almost a month, until Sasuke finally decided it was time to drive the last nail into the coffin, and officially bury his feelings and what happened between himself and Naruto once and for all... By bringing a sex partner back to the palace. Even if he was soon to be wed, there was no laws about having some hanky-panky before the ceremony Unfortunately, the Uchiha had absolutely no clue that in doing so, he was about to push the counter on a time bomb which had been quietly ticking for weeks...

It didn't take long for the Raven to settle on a worthy candidate. In fact, Sasuke had been bedding with this partner, Sai, for some time now ever since he lost his virginity at the age of 16. Hopefully without the buffer of his feelings for Naruto between them, Sai could quickly help him move on with his flirtatious ways, maybe being his mistress during the time of marriage. Sai was as bold and strange as he was attractive, and though his tastes usually leaned towards, um, less annoying candidates, Sasuke for some reason enjoyed the fact that Sai spoke his mind without thinking of the consequences, it reminded him of... Sigh. Apparently Sai's parents were murdered by a thief robbing them and were from the Earth Kingdom, however eventually Sai's adoptive father sold him off to a brothel to clear his name in some deep debt.

Sai's past however, was the furthest thing from Sasuke's mind that evening, as his appreciative onyx eyes drank in the pure sex standing before him. Sai was wearing a typical red kimono sporting a flow of floral patterns which was typical uniform at the brothel... A soft laugh suddenly pulled the raven from his naughty musings and Sasuke's gaze drifted up from the sinful hips to meet a pair of lusted black eyes.

"Keep staring at me like that Mr Uchiha, and you'll make me bashful."

"Sai, do me a favour," Sasuke hushed, "Shut up."

The raven smirked triumphantly when Sai gave a shaky mew in response and his hands rose up on his shoulders to curl into the soft fabric of his silked kimono. At this rate they wouldn't even have to make small talk before he took him back to his room... Perfect, Sasuke thought. Just perfect... And it was; that is until the Uchiha heard a sudden and unmistakable inhale behind him. The distinctly masculine sound hadn't come from his lips nor Sai's, which left only one possibility.

_Why now_...

Sasuke jerked back from Sai like he'd been burned and snapped his head around to look. Immediately, both his stomach and heart plummeted upon sight of the casually dressed blue-eyed blonde staring back at him, arms crossed as he stared with a peculiar look. Sasuke tried not to show his panic, but God he felt it. What the hell was Naruto doing home so early? It was the weekend, and for the past four in a row the Namikaze had vacated the palace from Friday until Monday without fail, and now he just randomly chose THIS weekend to break that trend? No one's luck was this bad ... no one.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke groaned under his breath.

"Hmm?" Sai hummed with a raised eyebrow.

Unaware that they weren't alone, he leaned to gaze around the handsome raven and promptly jumped at the sight of Naruto.

"Oh! Good evening!" Sai plastered a smile, not finding this situation awkward at all.

"As much as I'd enjoy this situation, it costs extra for a threesome Sasuke. So I'll take my leave." Sai said, walking down the hall in a scurried fashion before leaving the palace together.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke calmly whispered.

"Who was he..?" Naruto drawled as Sasuke continued to refuse to look at him. The Namikaze frowned slightly at _his_ fiance's shy expression.

"An acquaintance." Sasuke husked, "Now sorry, but I'm going to try catch up to him and explain the situation. I didn't pay for him to wander off..." Sasuke didn't wait for a reply as he turned to go after Sai, hoping he hadn't gotten too far.

Like lightening, Naruto leaned forward and grabbed the raven's wrist unconsciously before he could follow Sai. Sasuke whipped back shocked to find the blonde's head hanging, one hand over his eyes.

"What, do you mean paid..." Naruto said tightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The blonde's hand fell from his eyes and his heated blue gaze narrowed as he looked up at Sasuke.

"What happened to our deal? You said we wouldn't sleep around so people wouldn't dare question our relationship!" He demanded.

Sasuke sighed in sudden comprehension, it was crystal clear what Naruto was really trying to say.

"So you're mad that I sleep around with other people besides you? I made that deal at the time because I wasn't interested in sleeping with others, so why should I let you? But things change." Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto only scowled at this, his grip tightening. Sasuke's gaze narrowed dangerously and he roughly jerked his arm back, but the blonde just yanked him forward in response. Easily winning in strength, Naruto quickly drew Sasuke between his legs before using one hand to push the Uchiha's undershirt up a bit on his stomach. Sasuke jumped with a hiss of pain as Naruto's teeth sank into the newly exposed flesh. The blonde switched his grip to hook into the Sasuke's belt loops. Naruto held Sasuke firmly in place as his lips played across the younger male's lean abdomen then laced hungrily along the sharp cut of muscle which slanted down and disappeared into Sasuke's low slung pants. As the slick texture of Naruto's tongue trailed his skin, Sasuke felt electricity rush up his spine and he frantically forced back the accompanying groan before the sound could break free. Though everything in him said to push Naruto back, the Uchiha's arms continued to rest weakly on his attackers shoulders, both fists balled in the orange silk.

"I try to be calm and go with this fucked up situation and this is what I get in return?" Naruto growled, "Insolence from someone who doesn't even deserve a second look from me! I'm the fucking future King of the Wind Kingdom! You should be thankful that you're marrying me! You should feel privileged that you will bear my children! And in return you decide to sleep with some common whore! Didn't you cum, didn't I give you pleasure?" Naruto demanded.

All the emotions Naruto had sought to keep down came by like a crash, and that confusion only served to ignite the strange flame of anger in the blonde's gut that he hadn't felt in a long time, and something even more foreign and green. He hated this. Why, why the hell did the bloody Uchiha elicit such reactions? He's fucking straight goddamnit! Why didn't Sasuke just obey him, want him like everyone else seemed too... and why the hell did he even care?

Sasuke didn't respond to Naruto's babbled questions. Instead the Uchiha just stared as his onyx eyes became empty and sad.

"Answer me!" Naruto hissed, looking up in fury.

At Sasuke's continued silence Naruto stood and shoved the Fire Prince backwards until he was pinned against the nearest wall.

"So you won't admit it... That's fine too, stay quiet then! Just stay quiet and let me..." Naruto's raspy snarl was almost like a plea as it trailed off.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had come the fire vanished. The blonde's chest heaved as his heated agitation was forced back down beneath a calm wind. Fuck. What was he thinking?

"Dammit... I won't..." Naruto hissed into Sasuke's ear, slamming his fist against the wall in frustration. "I refuse to let you...! Go chase after that fucking whore, if you want him so badly then you deserve each other." With that Naruto pushed away and stalked off, leaving Sasuke alone in the tense silence of the hallway.

In the Namikaze's absence, Sasuke blinked twice, then a third and a shaky breath slipped from his tight lungs as his knees buckled beneath him. The brunette tried to deny that his heart was frantically pounding within his chest... Tried his hardest to forget the burn of Naruto's lips against his skin... Even as his fingers traced over the new hickeys scattering across his abdomen like stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Naruto can be a bit mean and possessive when he's jealous huh? ^-^ But you've already seen his little mean streak before. Now for the next chapter, I've got two decisions: do a week timeskip to the wedding, or do about 3-4 more chapters, and the 5th will be the wedding... What do ya'll think?<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Two

**Oh hi... *grins nervously* I started Sixth Form, which is basically (it doesn't exist in some countries, e.g., America) where you stay at high school for an extra two years, so ages 16-18 (you leave high school at 16) and you stay on to do your AS and A2 levels. Universities tend to look for AS and A2 levels so yeah...? I'm shit at explaining the educational system. But that's why I've been gone, its extra hard and more work. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Week Later<strong>

As the wedding drew near, the palace along with most of the Kingdom was overtaken with joy and celebration once again. Stalls were quickly decorated and outfitted with the latest flags and banners that quickly sold, each seller trying to outdo the other as they prayed on the consumers excited adrenaline. We all know where those flags and banners would eventually end up. Altars were bustling with patrons, both young and old, seeking to leave the couple a good luck prayer. But not only that, the streets were also a lot busier than usual as many people travelled from the Fire Kingdom to join the celebration.

For servants and workers alike, it was the day teeming with excitement where they would be allowed a day off. However, not everybody was pleased about the big day. Sasuke for one, was feeling absolutely tired and bored. The first reason behind this being that he had to go through the same routine of his dress-fitting which he took part in not that long ago, and the second was the fact he was still not over what transpired between him and Naruto just the other day. His hickeys had only started to fade! He was being henpecked into insanity. Sasuke was tired, he was bored... and he fucking despised it. With only hours to go before the ceremony began, the Uchiha was trapped waist-deep in a crowd of dress-fitters as there was some... malfunction.

"What's the hold up!?" Sasuke snarled, as a pin pricked into his backside.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama but it seems the outfit doesn't really... fit!" One of the fitters said, tugging strongly on the garment to try to get it to fit around Sasuke's form.

"What do you mean it doesn't fit? Are you trying to say I've gained weight." Sasuke hissed in disbelief, he always kept well check on his weight. _'I can't be having hips to add to my already girly appearance, can I...'_

"Well it certainly didn't shrink itself!"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, eyes racing around as if he'd find the reason behind his sudden weight gain. The only visible answer he could seem to find was the twins, Yumi and Ayami, who were whispering, giggling and pointing. After a long pause, he figured to ask them what they found so funny. If he said they didn't pee themselves when they got caught, he would be lying.

"It's uh, nothing Sasuke-sama, but... Yumi and I were wondering, umm, when was the last time you took the pill?"

Sasuke couldn't help but blush at such an intimate question, and from a servant nonetheless. Why would she possibly want to know that? "Th-That's none of your business, why do you even want to know!?" He cursed underneath his breath for stuttering.

"Oh, no reason really, it just seems that you're changing Sasuke-sama."

_I beg your pardon?_

* * *

><p>Naruto anxiously shifted from right to left then back again. Christ, he needed some ramen to stress-eat upon... Well, no, actually he craved something <em>else<em> entirely. But at least a nice bowl of ramen would at least take his mind off of this stupid shit for a second! The blond's thoughts peevishly thought back to when everyone was spouting nonsense about how its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. He's already seen what Sasuke looks like, he doesn't care!

"I just want to explain myself..." The irritated Namikaze grumbled.

As the blond's impatience climbed every second, his blue-eyes settled squarely on the door, the only thing blocking his way. He had been hopelessly distracted all day, due to the last hour which was approaching soon. An incredibly awkward hour since him and Sasuke hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other after the other day. Wonderful way to start the day really. It was now almost 3:30 in the afternoon and the moment was almost here, finally they could get this out-of-the-way and continue their lives.

Naruto had been isolated in the dressing room of the northern side of the palace for two hours now, staring at dust particles like they held the answer to the world. And being stuck in an ancient, dusty room which hadn't been used in years wasn't exactly his idea of fun. Thankfully, Iruka was by his side and made this slow torture a little more bearable. Naruto, draped in a blue silk kimono with gold trimming was presently awaiting the que where his life changes forever.

Naruto blinked and startled when a sharp gong suddenly thrilled across the palaces halls. The loud noise almost seemed foreign after a month spent since the last wedding night. Because of this it took the blonde a befuddled moment to realise that this gong meant the ceremony was about to begin... At which point Naruto started to get cold feet, nearly crying with fear when he found Iruka pushing him towards the doors. The loud second warning gong blared again at the same moment and without looking away Naruto stepped closer and closer to _that_ room. Despite how anxiously he waited before to talk to Sasuke, the Prince hardly felt so brave anymore. He found himself instead trying to halt his heels as he was further navigated by Iruka who practically shoved the blonde forward to the ceremony room.

* * *

><p>The raven scowled, crossing his arms over his chest while broody onyx eyes scanned the dark red scenery of the ceremony room. All while trying to ignore that fact that his pulse pulsed heavy with an anticipating, overwhelming nerves and shyness. And Uchiha's didn't get shy. Despite this attempt at denial, Sasuke's red cheeks and overactive brain wasn't so willing to be so easily diverted and he was seeing pink since the first gong. This wasn't like him at all, getting all shy and nervous. But, the Raven didn't even really know what the hell was like him anymore.<p>

Back at the start of this whole mess, 'being rejected at your own wedding, then having sex with said rejecter, then remarrying your rejecter' would've fallen in the proud Uchiha's 'Not for me' category... However, he wasn't exactly complaining about the sex part... Sasuke drew in a sharp breath as his lids squeezed tightly; trying to erase the steamy memories flashing through his mind, tingling up his spine and pushing blood to his nether regions... The Fire Prince groaned softly.

There was a creak at the door and the Raven was suddenly bathed in a rectangular shape of light.

Sasuke sat up quickly and smoothed the silk resting on his thighs, shoved the traditional veil over his face, then straightened his back and waited, nodding a quick greeting to the priest that walked in; it was the same one from last time. The Raven's confidence slightly faltered and he shivered at the sight of Naruto in his traditional blue kimono. His confidence _completely_ faltered when Naruto sat just opposite him and he could get a lovely view of his ocean deep eyes.

The priest, looked wearily between them both before he also knelt and began reading out the quotations which Naruto was expected to repeat, once more.

"A fog cannot be dispelled by a fan."

_A fog cannot be dispelled by a fan._

"A good husband is healthy and there."

_A good husband is healthy and there._

"A good Jack makes a good Jill."

_A good Jack makes a good Jill._

"A man in love mistakes a pimple for a dimple."

_A man in love mistakes a pimple for a dimple._

"A mended lid to a cracked pan."

_A mended lid to a cracked pan._

"A woman's happiness hangs upon chance, Winds, and waves."

_A woman's happiness hangs upon chance, Winds, and waves._

"A man's love relies on the Fire."

_A man's love relies on the Fire._

The dark room fell silent as the priest left the room, the only noise that was heard was the door being shut. Naruto was glad the room was dark as he shifted nervously and grinned shyly.

"Now, **Princess** Uchiha," Naruto began, repeating his words from just that one month back, "Will I have the pleasure of getting to know your name?" Naruto grinned even more as he gripped the sides of the veil, pulling it back slowly. Waiting. _Anticipating_.

It took Sasuke a moment to realise where he heard those words before, but once he did, he smiled back shyly, briefly, and began to recite his lines back.

"My name..."

Naruto's grin grew wider at the soft whisper and the words from his, now, partner. Naruto quickened his pace and pulled back the veil in a swift motion. A pause.

Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock and awe as he struck with remembrance of Sasuke's beauty, and this time, it wasn't just the slightest hint of lust; it was a full on overtake.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto laughed, "Yes. Yes it is." The blond wanted the raven... He wanted the Uchiha right then and right there and the realisation was overwhelming. They were alone. And Sasuke was staring with a strange look which Naruto hoped on all that was good and holy, was because he felt it too. Naruto briefly wondered where his jitters from before all of sudden scurried off to, but... _oh but_...

_**Oh fuck it.**_

Naruto yanked the raven by his kimono as he crashed their lips together. The Namikaze thoroughly savored the taste of Sasuke while eager mouths and tongues tangled savagely. Oh Sasuke definitely felt it too. In truth, the raven had secretly been aching for his new husband in the man's absence... and seeing Naruto this desperate and _responsive_, had Sasuke a step away from going insane. The blonde's fingers skimmed Sasuke's abdomen briefly and the raven snapped away as if he was burned.

"What, whats wrong...?" Naruto husked breathlessly against Sasuke's wet lips.

_'I have to...'_

_'I have to tell him...'_

_'I will...'_

"Uhm, Naruto..." The Raven mumbled with audible fear. His lips brushing softly against the blonds.

"...Lets hurry to the celebration, aye?" _He chickened out_.

"Oh... o- okay." The younger blond stammered gruffly before awkwardly standing up stiffly and heading towards the door with a cough. The raven soonly followed and was greeted with a breathless Iruka.

"There you guys are! everyone's waiting for you." The scarred brunette called.

"Hey, sorry..." The blond greeted absently; blue eyes still glued strongly on the Uchiha.

The two teens found themselves being pushed towards the white marble balcony which overlooked the kingdom; the closer they got the louder the cheers. And once they stepped forward, and looked down upon the waiting crowd of thousands, the sound was deafening. Blue and red flags were waved vigorously into a blur as the people of two nations showed their support with all their might. Despite how awkward he felt from just what happened, Naruto could hardly help but smile at the joy and happiness upon _his_ future people.

"Guess this is now yours too, huh, Mr_s_ Namikaze."

Sasuke's heart fluttered at that name, and this time; just this time. He ignored being called Mrs.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto's eyes glanced away from the crowd towards his face and the raven was stunned into a silence stupor. He was almost about to back out again, but he glanced down towards the crowd of cheering people, the crowd that was dependant on not only Naruto but him now... And he didn't feel so scared anymore. Their eyes met once more.

...

"I'm pregnant Naruto."

* * *

><p><em>Is this what a heart attack felt like?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lol oh dear I really didn't like the way this was written. The beginning felt good but over time it kept getting shitter and shitter methinks, sorry. But yeah, I know people wouldn't show after just three weeks of pregnancy but considering this is MPreg, and the pregnancy I have decided shall only be 6 months long, roll with it! Oh and for the people that did notice, I decided to scrap the idea of the marriage being consummated. The original plan was for their consummation to be their first time together, but considering I decided to do that before the wedding I scrapped it. Sorry for the people who were looking forward to some sex! xD<strong>

**Bah, shitty chapter be shit.**


	27. Chapter 27 I

**Hiya y'all, if you've read this story since the start then you'll know by now I don't really have a very good schedule when it comes to updating, and I get writing blocks left and right, so honestly thank you all for sticking through with me and this crap story. Sorry it's been so long! Also, I did get some PM's about the OOCness of the characters, I have mentioned before about how they'll be OOC but only briefly, so I don't blame anyone for the confusion. I'll make sure to mention it a lot more often, because, well... Naruto's a bit of a fucking asshole and a little stuck-up in this story and Sasuke is kind of shy-ish? So...**

**But also, this chapter is only 838 words and I'm so sorry for that. But I just wanted to get something out and give you guys something... gah.**

* * *

><p>The deafening roar of the crowd beneath him, celebrating the first union of the Wind Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom, had nothing on the volume of his own heartbeat. Because if Naruto heard correctly, Sasuke just told him he was...<p>

"Pregnant. Naruto, pregnant." Sasuke reminded him, as all Naruto did for the last-minute or so was stare into nothing.

"I... Ho-"

"I mean, it's not for definite, but there's a very high possibility. I've been showing, uh, signs... And the pill I took before our last wedding ceremony still hasn't expired yet so..." Sasuke trailed off, feeling shy under Naruto's strong gaze, "But I'll go get checked by the Doctor, soon.."

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke for another full minute, before turning his eyes back towards the crowd of his- _their,_ people. He noticed the vigorous waves of the red and blue flags slow their pace, and the crowds uproar slowly quieting down, obviously sensing that there was something wrong with their future King's.

Naruto's simple stupored stare narrowed into an intense glare and his jaw ticked irrately.

"Smile." Naruto hissed between clenched teeth.

"Wh... What?"

"I said fucking smile and act like you didn't drop a huge bombshell on me during our Goddamn wedding ceremony. Smile so those Goddamn people down there actually believe that what we have between us is real and will work out."

Sasuke winced at Naruto's cruel words. He thought if he told Naruto, he'd be happy for him.. for them. Clearly he was wrong. Putting on the most convincing smile he could considering the circumstances, Sasuke smiled down towards the crowd and gave a shy wave. The crowd instantly picked up and the uproar uplifted once more.

_He truly regretted it all._

"Iruka, tell someone to bring the cart around at once. Sasuke needs to go see Doctor Hidan." Naruto commanded, putting on his outdoors coat as Sasuke slowly trailed behind.

"Doctors?!" Iruka exclaimed, "What on Earth does he have to go to the Doctor's fo-,"

"Iruka." Naruto hissed. "May I remind you that I am the Prince and future King of the Wind Kingdom and you are nothing but a mere courtier. I would refrain from asking further questions if I was you."

"Naruto! There's no need to take your anger out on Iru-" Sasuke began, but paused when Iruka simply raised his right hand.

"It's quite alright Prince Uchiha, I'll happily ask someone to bring the cart to escort you to the hospital, as I am, but nothing, a mere courtier." Iruka said coldly, intensely staring at Naruto who refused to meet his eyes. "I'll take my leave."

After watching Iruka quickly walk down the hall, Sasuke's gaze turned to Naruto and narrowed.

"There was absolutely no need to talk to him that way. Iruka has been in your family for years and is almost a brother to you, there was absolutely no need."

"No need? No fucking need? I just had my new husband tell me he's now carrying our child after being married, for what, an hour now?" Naruto yelled, quickly slapping his jaw as the twitch from before has yet faded. "Do you seriously expect me to go out tomorrow and make another announcement to my- our people. And tell them, oh hey, the Kingdom is also going have a bastard child as a Prince too because of a stupid mistake!"

"Mistake? Was that what it was to you? A mistake" Sasuke hushed sadly. He never thought Naruto would see them sleeping together as that. Anything but that.

There was a pregnant pause.

Naruto sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just mean... I wasn't even ready to get married, and now, now there's about a 98% possibility of me having a kid too? Everything is moving so, so fast." Naruto rubbed his palms over his face.

Sasuke simply stared for a few, noticing the amount of stress Naruto was experiencing now. Despite the harsh words, Sasuke knew Naruto never meant them, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Wind Prince.

"We'll get through it."

Naruto peaked through the cracks of his fingers.

"If anyone can, we can. Or, at least me. I'm a Uchiha afterall."

Sasuke knew he won when he heard Naruto laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Other news, quite bad, I'll probably being taking a hiatus from this story. I'm having such a struggle writing for this, if you haven't noticed already, and I feel like if I just don't take a break, more chapters like this will just be released. And this chapter sucks ass. I know it's already been almost a year since I last updated and you're probably thinking "wasn't that a break enough?" but just, bah.<strong>

**Really really sorry, and I'll post an author's note if anything changes/comes up. Thank you so much. I just didn't want to leave this story alone and not give you any notice.**


End file.
